In My Shoes
by sske
Summary: What if, due to being struck by a freak lightning, M. Trunks and No. 17 swapped bodies and they have to find a way to reverse the process...Trunks learnt more bout the hidden side of the android while 17 learnt more about humanity...R&R Note: this story is temporarily on hiatus as I am going to have major exams. Will continue around mid November. Sorry for the inconvenience!
1. Chapter 1

1

Trunks landed face-first onto the puddle of murky rainwater, feeling the acidic taste of it entering his mouth.

_Great,_ he thought grimly as he struggled to his feet, spatting out the disgusting water. _It's going to take me days to get this odor out of my mouth._

That if, of course, he could survive his current predicament against one of the android. To be precise, No. 17. As Trunks tried to steady his wobbling legs, he couldn't help but thought of what Gohan always cautioned him about dealing with those mechanized menaces:

_Flashback, many years ago…_

"_Gohan! Please! Please train me! I want to help you fight those androids! I can't bear to be a spectator and watch them kill all those innocent lives!" A 10 years old Trunks was practically on his knees begging his longtime friend, who was training under an oak tree._

_Gohan stopped his fighting with an imaginary foe when he heard his young friend's desperate plea. He looked into Trunks eyes, seeing the determination and passion burning inside them. He sighed deeply. He knew how risky it was to bring Trunks to fight against the androids; one wrong move, one hasty decision would earn them a one-way ticket to King Yemma. Although now he thought about it, if he was to die by the androids' hands ( Urgh, such repulsive thoughts!), it would be great if Trunks was to stand in place for him._

"_Alright," He gave in, earning him a jubilant cry from Trunks. "But we have to seek permission from Bulma first." This caused Trunks emotion to take a 180 turn. He gulped when he realized what a long day it will become…_

Of course, trying to convince Bulma was an up-hill battle for the demi Saiyans a run for their money. She acted like how Chi Chi once did back when Goku wanted to train Gohan: First screaming hysterically, then crying rivers of tears while telling a sob story about how Trunks was the only one she had left after Vegeta's death, then defeat. For many years then, the 2 of them had been training vigorously, stopping between intervals when the twin terrors attacked a city and Gohan having to 'stop' them, almost resulting in him returning home bleeding profusely and half dead. Trunks never participated in any. But none of the injuries he suffered can be compared to the ones he had a week ago, at the amusement park. He lost his arm when the androids blew the place up to kingdom come, and he hadn't been the same every since, being depressed and all. Trunks, finding out his mentor had lost a limb, felt his blood boiled and for a moment, a golden aura surrounded him before quickly disappearing.

Deciding to take matters in his own hands, he sneaked out of Capsule Corp when the radio announced another attack by the androids on Ginger Town. Leaving before his mother could notice his absence, Trunks sped off to the town, one word in his mind:_ Retribution._

He found only 17 shooting down some buildings with ki blasts. By now the town was a devastated wasteland devoid of any sign of life save for the bored android. Trunks arrogantly challenged the raven-haired teenager, swearing to defeat him for all the pain he had caused. To be honest, he was hoping that 18 was still around so that he could kill 2 birds with one stone, but beggars can't be choosers. 17 just smirked in response before suddenly appearing in front of Trunks and thrusting a knee into his gut. Trunks was so shocked that before he knew it, the ass-kicking began.

It started raining sometime before Trunks was unceremoniously thrown into the puddle of rainwater. As he stood up, he felt a powerful hand gripped his throat, the owner of the hand lifting him effortlessly. Trunks struggled to pry lose the fingers but to no avail, he felt his oxygen supply slowly being cut off. He glared at the android, who was drenched by the pouring rain from head to toe, his black shirt and white sleeves cringed on his body like a second skin. And he looked amused.

" Here I am thinking that you will be more of a challenge than Blondie. On the contrary, you are a pathetic step down." 17 sighed with a tinge of disappointment. " It's really too bad 18 got bored when there are no more humans to kill and left. I'm sure she would like to see your face carved in."

Trunks spat out some blood onto 17's sleeves, staining it, much to the android's chagrin. "Great, at least I don't have to see her bitchy face, though your face looks kinda the same…" With a roar of anger, 17 launched Trunks high up into the air with an uppercut.

It took nearly all his strength to halt. Although his jaw felt like its broken, 17's face was pure gold. _ Heh, it's worth it" _ Trunks smirked before seeing 17 rising up to meet him. Out of instinct, Trunks pulled out his sword from the scabbard and lifted it over his head as he flew to meet 17. With a cry, he swung the sword down, only for it's blade to be caught in between 17's fingers. The android moaned " Seriously, the sword? Why do you even bother?" Sweat began to drip down Trunks' forehead, mixing with the rainwater. _This is bad, real bad, he is going to kill me, oh fuck I don't have a chance to say farewell to Gohan and mom… _

Just as the smirking android was about to fire a deadly ki blast, it happened. Out of the blue, a lighting, attracted by the metal sword, snaked down from the heavens and struck the 2 foes. Immediately, Trunks felt the current painfully coursed through his body, causing him to spasm uncontrollably. It felt as though every cell in his body was soaked in boiling water. With his blurred vision, he could make out 17 also shaking vigorously, his jet-black standing on the end like a mad scientist and his mouth formed to let out a silent scream.

Just when Trunks wondered how long more did he had to endure this torture ( the lightning didn't disperse after the initial strike) he noticed something weird. Instead of seeing 17, he was now seeing…himself?! Before Trunks could think anymore, a bright flash of light engulfed him, sending him to oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Trunks woke up from his state of unconscious by a weird buzzing noise in his head, no, more like static. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the vast night sky. Propping himself up with an arm, he used his free hand to rub his forehead (strangely, he was unable to feel his fringe), attempting to get rid of the annoying noise, which was driving him crazy. After a minute of 'patient' waiting, the noise faded into nothingness. "Thank Kami," the youth muttered, before taking in his surroundings.

At first, he couldn't remember what had happened, but after seeing the ruined buildings that stand out like a sore thumb on the face of the earth, memories of what transpire rushed back to him: fighting 17, getting his ass kicked, being struck by a lightning… It's a good thing he was a demi Saiyan, otherwise he would be leaving this area with just a headache.

Slowly and cautiously, Trunks got up to his feet, casting nervous glances behind his shoulder. As 17's an android, he could not be sense by his ki; he didn't have any, so he could potentially be lurking in the darkness, watching Trunks right at this moment…

Trunks shivered at the thought of that. Then his fear turned into panic when he realized (took him long enough) what time it was. When he left to face the android, it was about noon, now it was nighttime. If Mom found out he was gone and been fighting the androids, he would have someone else to fear of instead of 17 and 18.

Leaping into the air, Trunks took of into the night sky, flying at a breakneck speed towards the direction of his home. As he was flying, he noticed that his body felt different and …abnormal. His ki felt different; normally he could feel his ki flowing around every part of his body like blood flowing through veins, but now...it felt like it was coming from one source in his body, around his chest area, giving him a disconcerting image of a battery. Next was his hair. Bulma was always strict with his hairstyle; anything longer than the hairstyle he had, and he would kiss the rest of his training time away listening to her lecture about looking like a gentleman and not a hoodlum. Now his hair was touching his shoulders. _Maybe my hairs just grow fast?_ Just as he finished that thought, Trunks mentally slapped himself for thinking such a stupid thing. Unconsciously, Trunks pushed some of his hair that were in his face and tucked it back behind his ears (doing this Trunks remembered someone doing this before, but it was so disturbing that he kicked that thought out of his mind). When his hand went pass his left ear, he felt something cool and circular dangling there…an earring? Suddenly Trunks felt his heart thumping forcefully in his chest. Something was wrong, horribly wrong, but what? Before he could figure it out, he saw the familiar building known as Capsule Corp.

Trunks landed gracefully on the front porch of his home, which was illuminated by a single rusty streetlamp. Every since the androids attack, many power plants were destroyed and electricity has been scarce. By dumb luck the androids did not destroy the power plant in his city, so they weren't too desperate. As Trunks crept stealthily to the front door, his mind was whirling with multitudinous excuses:_ Well the androids attacked a city and I went to help the survivors and since there a lot of them it took a longer time than I thought; oh you forgotten to buy the eggs yesterday so being the faithful son, I went out to buy but I got lost; oh…Ah fuck, they are all crap!_ Trunks thought grimly as he pushed open the door. _Oh well, time to face the music._ Just as Trunks stepped in, he was greeted with a shocked look from Bulma, who was sitting on a sofa watching old movie on a small TV.

Seeing her expression, Trunks gave a I-know-I'm-wrong-so-please-forgive-me smile, which bear an uncanny resemblance to Goku's awkward grin. "Ah, sorry Mom for worrying you, you see…" No sooner had those words left his mouth did Bulma face turned from shock to fear. Her face turned deathly pale and her eyes widen so much it looked like a pair of white saucers. Before Trunks could react, she fainted. _What was that all about? _Trunks confused mind tried to think of a rational reason for his mother's action. Suddenly, Gohan appeared from the kitchen, apparently having heard Trunks' voice. Seeing Trunks, he reacted the same way as Bulma, except the face color change. "Gohan…" Trunks' attempt to speak to his mentor failed as he rushed in towards Trunks, his face livid with untold amount of anger. "You! Haven't you done enough to Trunks?!" Gohan roared as he swung his fist. Normally, Trunks would have difficulties dodging such rapid attack, however Gohan's fist appeared to move in such a turtle pace that Trunks was wondering if his mentor was even trying. He casually caught the fist and was surprised to find that he could hardly feel any force behind it. Staring at Gohan's identically surprised face, a thought flashed through his mind:_ Hurt him bad_ . Without thinking, Trunks launched a counterattack in the form of an elbow to the face. There was an audible crack and Gohan was send flying through the front door. By the time Trunks frantically reached him, he found him out cold, blood dripping out of his nose. Trunks felt numb and strangely exhilarated. _Oh Kami I hurt my friend oh shit… woah that means I'm stronger than him? But how? His power surpass mine by 10 mile and a half, so how…"_

As he stared at his mentor with strange wonderment, he felt his sneakers getting soaked from the puddle of water he was standing on. Wait. Sneakers?! Immediately, Trunks looked down, finally seeing the attire he was wearing under the harsh light from the streetlamp. The blue sneakers. The green socks. The faded jeans and as he placed his hands on his throat, he felt a tattered, slightly burned but recognizable orange bandanna. On to further increase the sudden weight in his stomach, Trunks saw his reflection on the water.

Something in his mind snapped.

A certain blonde android, who looked up from the book she was reading, could hear a bloodcurdling scream miles away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks stumbled drunkenly up the driveway of a splendid mansion, which was left untouched by the androids for a special reason.

It was their home.

After spending time trying to regain his sanity, Trunks knew that he had no where else to go other than the androids' lair. It wasn't a prosperous idea; he would rather go to Hell, emerge with a strain of his sanity, then returning back there again. But he knew that this was the only place he can take residence in, thanks to some of the lingering memories from 17 in his mind. As he walked pass a flashy red Ferrari, he couldn't help but think of the times when he saw 18 fighting Gohan, the sadistic look in her eyes, the twisted smile her lips formed… It caused Trunks to feel ill thinking about facing her. At least she would blast him to oblivion because he looked like 17, but still. Trunks gingerly pushed open the heavy oak door and to his dread, heard footsteps approaching. Trunks gulped, visibly sweating profusely._ Oh Kami, here she comes…_

What he saw was beyond what he expected. 18 walked down the stairs elegantly dressed in a pink T-shirt with a cartoonish rabbit printed on it. She wore purple sweatpants and a pair of fluffy bedroom slippers. She was scowling as she glanced at her brother's unkempt attire. "Kami, 17, what have you doing? Playing in a pigsty?" 18 shook her head, visibly annoyed.

Trunks almost burst out laughing despite his initial edginess. To think the deadly 18 would be wearing like that. It was only when he remembered who she was that his amusement turned to fury. Raising both hands, he aimed them at the unsuspecting 18. "DIE ANDROID!" Trunks yelled as 2 balls of ki formed from his outstretched arms.

18 raised an eyebrow. "17, wha-" Suddenly a voice, sounding eerily like 17, spoke in Trunks head._ You don't want to do that. She's our sister._ The balls of ki disappeared fro his hands and Trunks stared at them in disbelief. Because of 17's affection for 18, his sub consciousness prevented Trunks from hurting her. _So close…Fuck!_ Trunks cursed mentally before looking up and seeing a very pissed 18.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Trunks shut his eyes, unable to look into 18's one. Those icy blue eyes, that haunted his dreams, giving him feelings of fear, anger, despair, sadness… while they themselves remained emotionless. Suddenly Trunks felt a tinge of fear, knowing that his life was on the line. 18 could either just blast him to bits or slowly enjoy her time torturing him…

_Goodbye Mom, goodbye Gohan, goodbye…_Well, there wasn't anyone else he could bid his farewell to, seeing that he had no time to interact with other strangers due to his training. _I will see you soon Dad…_ Trunks thought with a mixture of happiness and sadness as he waited for the inevitable pain he would be facing.

It was indeed very painful, just not the way Trunks imagined it to be.

Suddenly, Trunks felt a painful tug on his left ear, jerking his head to the left. He opened his eyes in shock and saw 18 glaring daggers at him while pulling his ear.

"I swear 17, can you stop being so immature JUST FOR A DAY?!" 18 practically yelled through gritted teeth (how she did it eluded Trunks) and she forcefully tug his ear again.

"OWOWOWOW I'M SORRY!" As Trunks apologized and attempted to have 18 released her merciless hold on his ear, it dawned to him that he was 17. It was because of 18's fearsome eyes that caused him to temporarily forgot his identity.

He felt 18 let go and immediately rubbed his poor tender ear, sighing in relief. He didn't think that an android could be capable of feeling pain.

"That's a first." Muttered 18 thoughtfully, stroking her chin with her hand.

"Huh?" Trunks looked at her blankly, not knowing what she meant. 18 frowned. "You never apologized before…" "Huh? Eh… I was just trying to get you to let go." Trunks smiled sheepishly while his mind was frantically hoping that 18 would buy it. To be honest, he was sincere when he apologized, though why to the killer of his father…he did not know.

18 waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, just clean yourself up." She then turned her heels and ascended up the stairs. It was then did Trunks noticed her tightly fitted her pants were around the lovely curve of her as-

_No! Stop thinking like that Trunks! She's the enemy!_ Trunks shook his head and try to clear the image out of his mind. _Like what you see, pretty boy? The 'sub' 17 in his mind asked. You, shut the fuck up._ Trunks growled mentally as he strolled around the living room.

There were wooden shelves nailed to the walls in the living room, on them were rows of photo lined neatly on them. Most of them showed the beautiful countryside with a sunset or sunrise (which he found amusing and charming, never being there before) or destroyed cities (he didn't even want to know how badly he wanted to wringed those

androids' neck). However, one photo stood out the most. Trunks gingerly took the photo down from the shelves and studied it.

It was a photo of the twins. The 2 of them were standing on a hill that overlooked a city, which was still intact, having not faced their wrath. 17 was goofing around, making a funny face; sticking out his tongue to the camera and cross-eyeing. His sister was standing just slightly in front of him and he took the opportunity to form a pair of rabbit ears behind her head, and 18 seemed oblivious to it. Seeing 17's action, it doesn't need a genius to understand 18's frustration with 17's playfulness a few minutes earlier.

18 contrasted 17 like black and white; she stood there, with her arms folded and her body tilting slightly to one side, as though she was leaning on something. She was smiling, not smirking darkly wherever Trunks and Gohan faced her, it was a genuine smile. It reminded of the famous painting _Mona Lisa, _her smile mirrored 18's precisely, a simple smile but at the same time enigmatic.

But what strike out the most to Trunks were her eyes. Instead of the cold hard stare that could chill the bravest man to his core, her eyes seemed to be softened and lively, devoid from any hatred or evil. And for the first time in his life, Trunks felt that they were beautiful, almost angelic.

This disturbed him greatly. All his life he also thought of the androids as killer machines with no emotion and feeling, yet what he was seeing contradicted what he was seeing. Could these machines actually have feelings? Is there more that meet the eye?

Troubled, Trunks placed the photo back to it original position and went up to the 2nd floor. As he passed by 18's room (with a sign that said "NO BOYS ALLOWED"), Trunks noticed that the door was ajar and sneakily peeked inside. What he saw astonished him. The walls were painted light pink and at one corner of the room stood a huge wardrobe that seemed to be bursting from being overloaded with clothes. At another corner of the room was a pink queen-sized bed with various stuffed toy animals on it, along with 18, who was currently laying back on her pillow reading a novel.

As Trunks moved away from this scene, a strange feeling came over him. He always thought that the androids wouldn't bother decorating their room, if they even had one, and that it would be as bare as fuck. But this suggested otherwise…

17's room wasn't as impressive as 18's, but it still had its charm. The walls were painted sky blue and a queen sized bed with similar color faced the window which overlook the city he lived in. Looking at it made him feel a wave of nostalgia; he missed his mom and Gohan already, even though they rejected him because of his appearance.

What stood out most was the massive collection of car models in the room. Talk about obsessive. Trunks had to treed his foot carefully in order not to step on his-17's precious models to reach the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a refreshing shower, Trunks slipped into 17's usual outfit (that's all he had in his wardrobe)_ sans_ the bandana and black T –shirt. As he wearily trod to his bed., he suddenly thought of something. He would normally do it before getting to bed back home in Capsule Corp, but to do it with a life long nemesis…

_Fuck it, _Trunks thought as he walked out of his room and headed to 18's. _Old habit die hard_. Reaching her room, he poked his head through the doorway, observing that 18 was still focused on the book she was reading. Clearing his throat nervously, he said "Good night 18."

It was more like a buzz of a mosquito, but thanks to the android's acute sense of hearing, it had its desired effect. 18 looked up from her novel, startled but upon seeing 17, she relaxed. Trunks felt his heart thumping in his throat, certain she would tell him off or something. Instead she gave a curt smile before responding " Good night 17" and returning her attention back to her novel.

As Trunks lay on his new bed, in a new body, conflicting thoughts and emotion entered his already confused and feverish mind; questions about the androids and more importantly, how to return to his original body. But no answer turned up and before long, exhaustion took over and Trunks descended to a sleep filled with strange dreams, one which would give him more questions than answers…


	4. Chapter 4

4

_The teenage boy glared at the hunched figure whose back was facing him. He wore a caramel colored shirt along with a similar colored trousers and boots. On his head, a duck-billed cup rested on his head, a red ribbon with 2 "R"s printed on it._

"_Gero." The boy said, his face devoid of emotion, but inside a mixture of anger and hatred rolled into one, bubbling like an abominable stew in a cauldron._

_The old man sighed audibly, showing his displeasure in being interrupted in his work. He turned around slowly, his snow-white moustache twitching with annoyance. " What is it, ****. Make it snappy, I don't have all day! I need to complete my work to extract our revenge and world domination!"_

_The boy took in a deep breath before replying. "My sister and I discussed our current situation last night and we came to the same conclusion." "Which is?" The doctor asked, his voice low and menacing, however the boy did not falter. " We quit." He mentally prepared himself for the outburst from the old man when he announces their decision._

_He wasn't disappointed._

_Gero stood there, mouth gaping, eyes staring at the boy with disbelief. It took him a few minutes to recover from the unexpected shock. " Y-YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS! I took you in when you have no one else to turn to and gave you a sense of purpose in life when I enlisted you to the Red Ribbon Army! Now you announced you wanted to quit?! NEVER!"_

_The boy winched at the deafening yell from the old man. " But there's nothing to do now. The Army's finished and everyone is dead, save for the 3 of us. You just spent your time burying yourself in the all the blueprints and plan to take over the world while my sister and I just lay around doing nothing. I just think there is more to it than just slacking around in life."_

"_Please don't go." The old man behavior took a 360. " I'm almost finished. We can rule the world and take revenge on that insolent monkey! Don't you want that?" "Nope," a new voice, belonging to a blonde haired girl who was wearing the same outfit as her brother except she wore a skirt. "We just want to have fun and being in a cave in the mountains isn't our cup of tea, so ta-ta!" The girl swiftly grabbed her brother's hand and led him towards the steel door at the entrance of the cave._

"_I don't think so. You 2 are needed for my plans." The old man spoke behind them, his voice again changing to a chilling and calm tone. "16, if you would be kind…" Gero snapped his fingers and before the twins could react, a pair of strong hands grabbed them from behind…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Trunks woke up, his head pounding slightly, as he felt the warmth of the morning sunlight entering through his bedroom window and bathing his motionless body in a golden aura. Groaning, he stood up shakily and headed for the bathroom. As his sleep-leaden eyes glanced at his reflection on the mirror, he felt disgusted that instead of seeing his own body, he was seeing 17's drowsy-looking face. In other circumstances, he would have been amused if he saw 17 like that, but now it dampened his mood. Trunks was hoping that it was all a dream, but it looked like his luck had took a vacation. This meant that he had to live with his most hated enemy under the same roof. _I rather be with a serial killer… wait she IS a serial killer…_ Trunks shook his head to clear his head,

As he reached for his toothbrush, a thought struck him. To say it was unpleasant was an understatement; it was too horrifying to think, but he still thought of it anyway: He missed dinner yesterday. Saiyans were notorious for their huge appetite, probably due to their high metabolism. Bulma sometimes lamented fondly to Trunks about both Goku and Vegeta's table manners, which she described was " out of this world." She made sure that Trunks would not follow his father's footstep and to eat like a proper gentleman.

As realization struck him, an intense pain around his stomach area appear, causing him to bend forward, grimacing in pain. The pain was worse than what the androids' beating and he felt that if he doesn't eat soon, he would be in a world of hurt. Straightening himself, Trunks made a mad dash to the kitchen, the clamorous pounding of his feet to the wooden floor unintentionally causing 18 to frown in her sleep in her room.

Arriving to the kitchen, Trunks immediately pulled open the doors of the cabinet above him, forgetting his immense strength and ripping the doors of its hinge. Ignoring the damage he caused, Trunks rummaged the inside of the cabinet, desperately trying to find something edible.

There was nothing much to rummage actually, just a bag of flour, a torn open packet of cheese cracker and a melted bar of chocolate. Trunks quickly turned his attention to the fridge, doing to same thing as he did for the cabinets. He was rewarded with a couple of beer bottles.

Almost crazy with hunger, Trunks rushed towards 18's room, slamming open the door and pounded onto the sleeping form of 18.

"MOM! I'M HUNGRY!" Trunks cried into 18's ear, the hunger causing him to see 18 as Bulma. He gripped her tightly, attempting to rouse her from her slumber. He was rewarded with a backhanded slap that sent him crashing onto the wall. "17…" Trunks looked up, seeing 18's death glare. " I'm hungry…" Trunks looked at her with puppy eyes, or at least tried to; 17's face wasn't that type of face to show such emotion. Confusion manifested on 18's face." What are you blabbering about, we have no need to eat."

A second realization struck Trunks, just as his 'hunger' mysterious disappeared. _Must be something psychological…_ He mused, finally coming in control of himself. "Sorry 18." Trunks got to his feet and bowed sincerely, at least as sincere as he could to a mass murderer.

18 sighed, "Sometimes I wished you would grow up…Hey what was the racket all about?" Suddenly 18 got up and walked out of the door before he could stop her. Trunks quickly rushed out of the room. "Um, 18, wai-" he stopped when he saw 18 gawked at the ruined kitchen that Trunks left in his trail of destruction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being berated by 18 (not an experience, or torture, Trunks want to go through again.), they left their house and headed to a city to do a hobby they, or in this case, 18, been doing the past decade. While 18 was looking forward to it, Trunks had butterflies in his stomach. He knew he could stop 18 if she attacked the citizens thanks to his 'conscience' and was unsure if he could bear to watch the onslaught. _Maybe I could minimize the casualties_, Trunks thought hopefully as they sped towards the orange morning sky, unaware of being watched by a figure hiding behind a bush opposite their house, a sinister smile etched on his porcelain white face.

Xxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the city, they hovered in the air, 18's eyes darting around the awaking city like a hawk. Trunks was left twirling his thumbs, wondering nervously what's she up to. Suddenly she yelled joyfully "There's one!" before speeding down to a building in a blink of an eye. Trunks followed blindly and when he saw where she landed, he sweatdropped.

It was a clothing store.

" Why an I even surprised," he muttered as he followed 18, who was humming a unfamiliar song, into the store. 18 kicked opened the door roughly and was met with a enraged clerk. "Lady, the store isn't open yet so will ya get…out…" The clerk stuttered when he realized who he was shouting at. 18 frowned, her jubilant mood changed drastically. " I beg your pardon?" 18 replied with mock sweetness, her voice laced with venom.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please excuse me! I just got up on the wrong side of the bed!" the clerk stammered with a forced smile, sweat dripping down his bald head. 18 smirked, seemingly accepted the man's apology. "Let me see your what you have; if I like it, you live. If not…" she allowed the clerk to rushed off to the storeroom leaving him to his imagination of her wrath.

18 then noticed Trunks was in the store with her.

Trunks was eyeing at the various kinds of clothes in the store. Although he wasn't a fashion person, he couldn't help but to find something interesting; wearing the same clothes for a decade was a bore. He noticed a bright pink shirt with the words "BADMAN" printed on it hanging by the racks. _Who ever wears this must either have a poor sense of fashion or mentally retarded._ His thought was broken by the voice of a fuming 18. "What are you doing?" She scowled. "Huh?" Trunks replied innocently. "When did you develop an interest in clothes? You also waited outside for me." Trunks felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering even faster. "Eh… just …change my wardrobe up…you know…'variety is the spice of life''' Trunks lied, crossing his fingers that 18 will buy it.

18 still looked unconvinced but was unable to pursue the matter further as the clerk returned with a mountain of clothes. She immediately dived into them, scrutinizing each of them while Trunks and the clerk stared at her nervously. After a moment of silence, 18 lifted her hand and sent a ki blast straight towards the screaming clerk, immediately vaporizing him and half of the building.

As the smoke cleared, Trunks stared at 18, who looked indifferent, with shock and anger. "Why did you do it?" He practically screamed, much to the amusement to the blonde android. "All the clothes are atrocious, 17, so I kept my promise. What's wrong, getting to soft-hearted already?" She laughed coldly. Trunks calmed down, though it wasn't easy. His anger was at his limit when he saw her point-blank murdered an innocent cold-bloodedly, but he needed, to keep this farce if he did not want to rouse her suspicion.

Just as he was about to reply, a ki blast struck him behind his back, causing him to stumble forward. As he turned to face his attacker, all his anger disappeared when he realized the person floating in the air a few feet above them was the last person he hoped not to see so soon after their initial encounter.

Gohan.


	5. Chapter 5

5

_An hour before Gohan met the androids…_

17 felt like he had a hell of a hangover, not that he know what a hangover is, considering the fact that he had never fallen victim to the despicable effects of alcohol. Rubbing his beady eyes, 17 attempted to force them to open, but to no avail.

_What is this bullshit? _17 thought with frustration, it's almost as if his eyelid were turned to lead and he never encounter this type of problem before. As he struggled vainly to do so, he could barely pick up someone speaking. No wait, 2 people were whispering with a sense of urgency in their voice. 17's brow shot up with curiosity.

_Is that 18? But whom is she talking to?_ By straining his ears, he could pick up what they were whispering.

"How…Trunks…. okay?" a familiar male voice asked with concern.

"Yes…improving…should be waking up anytime down." A female voice (_definitely _not 18's) responded uncertainly.

As 17 continued to listen, he noticed a glimmer of light in front of his line of vision. _About fucking time_ 17 grumbled mentally as he forced his eyes open again. This time they did so with ease.

The first thing he noticed was the ceiling. It was as white as snow that had been trampled over numerous times. Cobwebs hung limply over the dust-caked lamp, moving to the flow of a gentle breeze. This was enough for 17 to realize that this is not his residence. It was definitely cleaner than this…this…

Immediately, 17 sat up, using his right arm to hoist himself up (grimacing slightly by a bolt of sudden pain) and for the first time gaze at the 2 speakers.

To say that he was unhappy with what he saw as an understatement.

Gohan was talking with a blue-haired woman, who was sitting on a fold up chair next to the bed he was currently resting on. Upon his grunt of pain, both of them looked up, Gohan's worried face broke into a bright genuine smile while the woman sobbed with joy and rushed out of her seat to embrace him.

17 could only gaped at them, his mind as blank as a sheet of white paper. He couldn't even comprehend the sheer lunacy of this situation before the woman hugged him. When their skin touched, 17 was snapped out of his trance and looked incredulously at the woman who was so bold to do that.

"Oh Trunks! How could you wor-" the woman couldn't finished her sentence before being pushed back forcefully by an enraged 17. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH!" 17 roared, pushing himself out of the bed and stumbling a little, feeling a little light-headed._ What the fuck is wrong with me?_

The woman screamed in terror of being soaring through the air towards the wall. Fortunately for her, 17 was too weak to put too much force on his attack to pulverize her when it connected and Gohan's quick reflexes enabled him to grab her before she could be a decoration on the wall.

The woman stared at 17 with her mouth open, clearly in shock. _Why is she giving me this face? She should know the consequences! Is she mentally retarded or from another planet?_ 17 mused as he advanced menacingly towards the 2 of them. " I don't know what the fuck is going on, but you 2 are going to die now." 17 said with a smirk.

"Trunks? What's wrong? What are you talking about?" Gohan looked genuinely confused, much to the annoyance of 17. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS? CAN'T YOU SEE WHO I AM?!" 17 trembled with anger and felt a vein popping on his forehead, unable to believe in their incompetency. "Now die!" Raising both his hands, 2 orbs of yellow light appeared on the palms of his hands, ready to annihilate the 2 despicable beings in front of him. Yet he hesitated, as though something in his mind was tugging him back.

Before he could comprehend this new feeling, Gohan suddenly appeared behind him, much to 17's shock. _How could he move so fast?_ 17 had no time to react, having used to seeing Gohan moved in slow motion and before he knew it, he fell face first to the ground from a blow to a specific nerve at the back of his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gohan?" Trunks exclaimed, not knowing how to react. Seeing his master's heated glare piercing through him was enough to break his heart, but it was the least of his problems.

18 levitated off the ground, smirking menacingly at the newcomer. However, Gohan did not falter and continued to glare at his hated nemeses.

"Well, well, you sure arrived faster than before, wanting to get your ass kicked so desperately?" 18 taunted. Gohan was silent for a few seconds before muttering a barely audible response. "I was searching for you… for what you did to Trunks."

Trunks' blood immediately ran cold when he heard that._ He couldn't mean, my real body is dead or something…?_ 18 looked surprised and gaze at her 'brother'. "Yo, 17, what did you do to the brat yesterday? You didn't kill him, did you?" 18 asked. " Uh… well I was playing with him a bit when it got kinda out of hand…ha ha…" Trunks wasn't sure how to respond, and at the same time knowing that he was sounding un-17 like. 18 rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Gohan. " It seems that my idiot of a brother couldn't remember what _torture_ he gave to your little friend, so if you would be kind enough to tell us or would you want me to beat the answer out of you?"

Gohan couldn't suppress it anymore, the truth was erupting out of his mouth like a volcano. "You must have damaged his brains! He wouldn't act normally and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Just as he finished his sentence, a golden aura enveloped his body and his black hair suddenly stood up, turning blonde in the process. A process which was so familiar with Trunks.

The process of becoming of a Super Saiyan.

While 18 looked bored at Gohan's outburst, Trunks felt his already cold blood started to freeze. It was a relief that his body did not perish, but the thought of his body acting abnormally… It was either because his body did not have a mind or…

It did.

Trunk's felt his blood turned to ice.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"DIE!" Gohan yelled as he zoomed towards 18 with his fist raised, ready to break anything that comes in contact with it.

18 yawned, covering her mouth as she did so mockingly. She stood to her ground with both hands on her hips and stared at the incoming Gohan with bored eyes. At the last second, just as his fist was about to strike her, she disappeared, leaving Gohan stumbling from his momentum from hitting 18's afterimage.

"Wha…" Gohan scanned from left to right, trying to detect where the blonde android disappeared. " Looking for me?" a voice whispered sweetly beside his ears, dripping with malice. Gohan immediately swung his elbow backwards, trying to at least hit something, but the android caught it and held onto it firmly. "Didn't your mother taught you not to hit a lady?" 18 tsked and wagged her finger in front of Gohan's face disapprovingly, like a master towards his dog.

"You are not lady, you piece of metal junk!" Gohan snapped back, at the same time using his free hand to hammer her hand to release her grip. Something ticked inside 18's mind as she suddenly frowned, her jovial smile disappearing like a mist, her eyebrows furrowed deeply, making her look more matured for her age. "No one, says that , to me." She said coldly through gritted teeth before kneeing Gohan in the guts.

Gohan's eyes widen as blood spurted out of his mouth, temporarily forgetting his hand due to the pain. While he was stunned, 18 gave him a haymaker, sending him flying against his wish to a nearby building. As he was flying, 18 shot out a powerful beam of energy from her hand, striking Gohan squarely in his chest and further boosted his aerial speed. When Gohan crashed into the building, it seemed to tremble slightly, as though there was a minutiae earthquake before collapsing in a cloud of dust.

All the while this was happening, Trunks could only stand at where he was and being a spectator as the titanic battle, his mind being in conflict with itself. Half of him-no, 17- wanted to join the onslaught and break a couple of his master's bones, the other half wanted to rush in to snap 18's neck. And since they were equal in their own reasoning, Trunks couldn't make up his mind.

Gohan heaved a slab of concrete off him, causing him to cough as a fresh wave of dust assaulted his throat. As he stood up drunkenly, his body swaying from side to side, his could see 18 advancing through his blurred vision. He raised his arms in a defensive stance, and found that they were as heavy as lead._ This is it, it's all over for me now. _He thought sadly and was almost resigned to his fate.

18 stopped just in front of him, scrutinizing his batted and bruised body, his torn orange gi fluttered weakly in the wind. Her smirk deepened when she saw his blood dripping from his mouth and his right black-eye. The one that pleased her the most was that his hair had returned to its original colour, which Gohan seemed oblivious about.

" Ready to give up?" she taunted. leaning forward slightly, as though curious and interested in his answer. Gohan tried to scowl, but failed miserably; what came out was a tired frown. " I wouldn't give up, not until my dying breat-" he stopped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when 18 flicked his forehead with her middle finger and thumb. Gohan collapsed heavily onto the ground with a satisfying "thud". He was well and truly spending time in la-la land.

18 shook her head in disappoint. Although he brought them fun all these years, she was beginning to get bored of him, even finding him irritating, constantly messing up her shopping trips.

Well, no more.

18 lifted up her hand as a pink ball of ki formed on her palm. With Gohan's weakened state, it shouldn't take much to-

Suddenly Trunks appeared beside her and grabbed her hands, his own personality having won the mind battle…for now. He almost thought he was too late to save Gohan, but to his relief, it looked like 18 was_ just_ about to finish him off, permanently.

"17, what are you doing? And where were you when I was fighting this loser?" 18 questioned, snatching back her hand from his grip forcefully. Trunks began to sweat under 18's cold glare. _Come on, Trunks, think!_

"W-well, you see, I-I just wanted you to have your own fun, since I always beat the living crap of this, eh, _loser._" Trunks stuttered, at the same time crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Awww, how sweet of you caring for your sister! When did you grow a spine?" 18 asked with suspicion and sarcasm in her voice. Obviously, 17 hadn't been the loving brother.

" I-I made a promise to stop being immature ever again! F-For your sake, of course." Trunks gave a big, wide smile that screamed "LIES".

Thankfully, 18 brushed it off. "Whatever. Why did you stop me?"

" I thought we want to make him our plaything…?" Trunks asked, confused.

"He's getting under my skin too much, and besides, he's not fun at all." 18 stated nonchalantly as she raised her hand again.

"WAIT!" Trunks jumped between the 2 foes, desperation is evident in his voice. "What now?" 18 was getting frustrated and her voice took a more cold tone.

Trunks thought of a plan, although it seemed too stupid and ridiculous to be put under use. However, seeing how the situation had turned out, he had to do it. Trunks in a way hoped that 18 would say 'no' because if she said 'yes'… it gave Trunks the chill even thinking about that.

"W-well, don't you think, well, that, well, he's, well," Trunks stuttered.

"17," 18 spoke in an emotionless voice, her arms crossed at her chest level. "I'm going to give you 3 seconds or else…'' her voice trailed off.

"Don'tyouthinkheisrathercuteorhandsomeorsomething.?!" Trunks blurted out without thinking, his voice moving faster than a bullet train.

At first 18 was silent, her brain trying to process what he just said.

But when everything clicked into place, her express turned from neutral into a very amused yet at the same time angry expression.

"Are-you-fucking-insane?! And I thought you are matured! You fucking deceiving liar!" 18 screamed at him.

Trunks flinted back from the rage of her voice, yet he could help but notice a bright red glow appeared on her cheeks.

"I meant, come on! He looked so muscular, so dreamy, especially those hazel eyes of his that seemed to sparkle in the ehm, eh…"Trunks struggled to search for the next suitable word.

18 raised up her hand, this time in defeat. "FINE!I guess he is kinda hot, but if he ever disturbed my shopping spree again, I wouldn't be that merciful, got it? Now are you happy that you got to keep your plaything so you can have something to dish out whatever problems you have?"

Trunks held back a sigh of relief; the load from his heart was gone. "Yeah, thanks sis. Now how about we find a new clothing store, hm?" he suggested.

"Fine." The blonde android stated simply as they began to rise, leaving Gohan laying on the ground still unconscious, A

As they prepared to take off (Trunks was congratulating himself from preventing anymore deaths in that city) 18 said bluntly.

"You changed. I don't know whether I like that."

Trunks smiled cryptically. " There is more about me that meets the eye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Status report."

"There have been signs of abnormal behaviors from the android known as 17. He displayed excessive kindness to his enemy and lack of his usual confidence and arrogance when communicating with the android known as 18."

"That's promising. Continue your surveillance on the 2 of them for the next 12 hours before moving to the next target."

"Affirmative."


	7. Chapter 7

7

17 was livid with anger.

He was currently strapped onto a metal chair which seemed a hundred times stronger than steel. There were metal arm locks which held each of his hand firmly onto the armrest of the chair and leg locks which restricted the movement of his legs by bounding them to chair's legs.

Of course, under normal circumstances, he would break free of the locks as easily as crushing a piece of paper and scoffed at the pathetic attempt to hold him. However, the situation at hand was _far _from normal. First, his body, if it was even his body, felt piteously weak. Well, not _as weak as _a human, thank Kami for _that_. Comparing this body to a human is like putting an ant beside a mammoth. Still, even though it was weaker that his body, 17 had no doubt that this body would be capable of breaking free from this ridiculous contraption. That, if it wasn't for the fact that somehow the gravity in this bare-boned room which he was held prisoner had an enomous gravity. It took nearly all his energy to lift his head up.

And this body didn't have infinite energy.

17 cursed and swored as pin-sized sweat dripped down his face, mad at the fact that he, the strongest being in the world (heck, maybe the universe!) was captured uncomplicatedly and locked up like a common thug. 17 swear, if he could get hold of that blue-haired bitch and that laughable so-called saviour of the earth, he would-

_Calm down, try and be like 18, cool as a fucking cucumber._17 took a deep breath and tried to suppress his rapidly growing anger. _Keep a cool head and think rationally, how could I find a way out of-_

His thoughts were interrupted when a gigantic screen in front of him blinked to life and the woman's face appeared, peeping at him apprehensively. "Trunks…?" she croaked, her eyes painted with the familiar color of fear.

17 snapped.

"LET ME OUT YOU BITCH OR I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY BEFORE ENDING YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" 17 screamed at the top of his lungs, unconsciously thrashing on his seat.

Bulma took one look at his face, full of hatred and anger, and flinched back, visibly shocked and frightened out of her wits. "Trunks! It's me! Your mother! Don't you recognize me?" She practically pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

17 was amused by the emotional breakdown. "So you are the brat's mother. I will remember that when I want to kill someone special on my birthday." He then laughed manically at his own jest.

Bulma sighed as she turned off the communication device in the gravity room. Back in the good old days she installed it so that she could remind Vegeta when it was dinner without entering the room itself. It was a pain in the ass to convince him to leave the room, but compared to this, it was almost as if convincing Vegeta to leave was as easy as taking a dog out for a walk.

"And Gohan still haven't return," Bulma rested her tear-striken face on the palms of her hands, her face seemingly aged a few years. "What am I going to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know 17, I'm bored."

Trunks stiffened slightly as he cautiously turned his head to face the blonde android. They were resting in their mansion after a day worth of decimating cities and looting clothing stores. Somehow Trunks managed to find various excuses to take the sit out from the massacre, feeling as though he had lost a few brain cells in the process.

And the torture to watch 18 killed all those lives. It pained Trunks so much to hear the death cries of the dying and the sinister laughter of 18. Kami, if he could gained complete control over this stupid body…

He hoped feverishly that Gohan would be okay. After leaving him behind, Trunks kept worrying about his mentor. Hopefully, Gohan would have the strength to lift himself back; he wouldn't be there to save him without his ki-sensing power.

"Huh?" Trunks blurted out, sitting up straight from the couch he was slumping on and dropping a magazine about sport cars. Truth be told, Trunks found 18's romantic novels to be more interesting than the boring crap he was reading.

"You know, we have been destroying cities upon cities for a decade and honestly, I want to try something new for the time being."

"That's grea-I mean, how about gardening?" Trunks suggested. However, seeing 18's frowning face, he knew that this wasn't the type of answer 18 was expecting from 17.

Suddenly, an idea popped out of his head. It was a very bad idea, to say the least. Despicable. Absolutely horrible. Trunks felt ashamed for even thinking about it. But if it could prevent 18 from killing…

Fuck.

"Let's…kidnap someone!" Trunks put up a false bright smile as he voiced out his suggestion. 18 eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Kidnap?" she licked her lips, as though tasting the word itself.

"Well, when you-we kill people, they just, well, die. But if we capture someone…we can have more fun with them before finishing them off, yeah?" a 'sadistic' grin flashed on Trunk's face.

18 nodded slowly, her eyes glistering in the moonlight. It seemed almost unnatural. "Hmmm…I like that idea. You appeared to have been using your brains for once, hmmm?"

Trunks sighed in relief. Unfortunately, that moment promptly disappeared when 18 asked "So who do you suggest to be our victim?"

"Huh?!" _Shit! Now what do I say!?_ "Ehhh… why do you have to ask me everything?"

"Your idea, your shit." 18 simply stated emotionlessly.

_Oh Kami, who should I pick!?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks stood beside the bed, where the sleeping form of 18 was snugged comfortably on. He watched as her chest rose with each breath she took. A snooze revebrated in the huge room.

He could do it. Just reach down and put both hands on her neck. Twist it before she could react and the nightmare would be over, at least part of it; there's still 17 to take care of but he would be a problem.

_Do it! End this abomination once and for all!_ His mind screamed as he watched her sleep, so vulnerable, like a baby bird. Yet, there something that fascinated him about these androids, something about that photo he found yesterday. Its…just…

Trunks' shoulder shagged in defeat as he slipped out of 18's room. There's always another day to do so, he just hoped his conscience can live with him for his actions now. He hoped Gohan and his mother could forgive him for what crime he was going to commit the next day. He hoped his victim could do so too, one day.

He hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

8

He was finally free.

Well, as free as being watched like a hawk by his greatest thorn on his side since a decade ago. As the blue-haired woman slurped at the…'thing' she called 'soup', 17 could feel Gohan scrutinizing every single fibre of his body. Not surprising, after he dragged his half-dead ass back to Capsule Corps (something 17 reluctantly respected of) and after being given a hell of a medical treatment, was warned by Bulma about his sudden irrational and impulsive behaviour, almost as if he was a changed person.

"Calm down, Gohan. It's not like I want to snap your neck and trample on your corpse…yet." 17 said nonchalantly, addressing to the demi-Saiyan. Gohan frowned before adverting his gaze from him, his action earned a sinister smirk from 17.

Gohan stayed by Bulma's side as she released him from his shackles. Despite looking as though he had the crap beat out of him and nearly all of his upper body wrapped with bandages, 17 knew that Gohan was still a threat that could easily stop him if he ever get out of hand.

Simply stated, he can't kill them if he wanted to boss them around like how he desperately wanted to...

Damn.

17 looked down at the pathetic excuse of a meal in front of him, winking his nose in disgust. A meagre amount of plain rice with a pitiful serving of salted fish lying unappetizingly on it. Another bowl beside it contained what Bulma called 'soup': Good ol' plain water with a bit of seasonings (he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were), some tofu and stripes of seaweed and _voila!, _The stench of the half-cooked vegetables assaulted 17's nose, giving him an urge to gag.

If it wasn't for the fact by the time he was released, he was half-dead from starvation, he would obliterate what's on the dining table without sparing a single thought.

As he gazed upon the human and the demi-Saiyan devouring their food ravenously, he suddenly felt a pang of sadness and sympathy. _What the hell?_ 17 thought in a mixture of wonder and revolt._ I…This feeling…It can't be pity, can it? I have FEELINGS for them? WHAT?_

It's just that…seeing how they had to eat such repulsive food every day for a decade...It's just plain torture. At any other time, 17 would take pleasure in their suffering, watching them squirmed at the hardships they were facing.

But now…

_Get a hold of yourself, 17._ He mentally reprimanded himself. _You are NOT going to become a snivelling weakling like them. This emotions are probably from Trunks, not you. This situation is only temporary. Once I find that son of a bitch, I am going to find out want he done to me then I will force him to reverse this process and kill him and his family. No, I am going to kill his family and Gohan first, right in front of his eyes, seeing him break like a fragile stick, be-_

17 snickered with glee at his fantasy before the rumbling of his stomach reminded him of this body's Achilles heel (compared to his own body, of course), interrupting his morbid thoughts

Grudgingly, he picked up his chopsticks and painfully shoved the food into his mouth. As he was trying to vainly overcome the urge to vomit, Bulma broke the quiescence.

"Gohan, keep an eye on Trunks while I work on the time machine. Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

17 rolled his eyes, sighing in dismay at the thought of Blondie _stalking_ him wherever he go when something struck him.

17's chopsticks landed on the floor with a resounding 'clang'.

"D-Did you just say TIME MACHINE?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A new development just came up, sir."

"Explain yourself."

"It appears that the human known as 'Bulma Brief' mentioned the augmentation of a 'time machine'."

"A TIME MACHINE!? Inconceivable! That woman's intelligence could surpass even my own if her claim is true. I can't believe it…"

"Awaiting for further orders."

"Steal the plans of the time machine tomorrow night, my most faithful and loyal one. With the blueprints, our progression with our current experiment might be halted and possibly terminated. With the wealth of equipment I have in my disposal, I might be able to complete this contraption at a much faster rate than her."

"Affirmative."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks was getting cold feet as they landed in front of the lonely dilapidated hut situated on Mount Paozu. He was unsure how this 'kidnapping' is going to go, seeing the sceptical look on 18's face she strolled cross-armed to the building.  
"18, wait up!" Trunks cried out, trying catch up with 18. The blonde android rolled her eyes and stopped, tapping her foot on the grass impatiently.

"I can't believe you wanted to kidnap such a weakling who don't deserve anything from us short of being squished like a bug. I seriously want to question your intelligence. You showed so much hope when you first suggested this idea. But when you decided to kidnap this person, my hope dwindled."

"Don't worry, just see it as a chain reaction. When Gohan finds out we have her in our mercy…" Trunk's voice trailed off.

"This better happen or I will destroy all the car models you owned for bringing me to a wild goose chase when I can kill some humans right now." 18 warned before knocking on the battered wooden door.

There was no response for a while, and Trunks nervously fidgeted with the orange bandanna around his neck. Finally, the door creaked open and a middle-aged woman peeked out.

"Yes?" she asked wearily, the lines of age and emotional turmoil etched deeply in her forehead. She looked worse the last time Trunks saw her, all her vigour and energy from her youth drained out of her, resulting in the 'old' woman before them.

18 remained silent as the woman squinted her eyes to see her clearly. Suddenly, recognition struck the woman like lightning, and she immediately took a step back, her face pale with undeniable fear. But just as her terror surfaced, it disappeared just as quickly and anger replaced it.

Giving out a scream of anguish as she lunged herself at an amused 18, pounding both her fists on 18's chest as she began to bawl her heart out.

"MY GOKU! MY DARLING GOKU! HIS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU DEVILS! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MONSTERS!" Chi Chi cried out, tears flowing unrestrictedly from her eyes.

"We didn't kill him, you old fart. Your memory is failing you." 18 stated matter-o-factly as she rolled her eyes again and adjust her fringe which was blocking her vision.

Her words fell to deaf ears as Chi Chi continued her tantrum, causing both Trunks and 18 to sweat-dropped. Eventually, 18 lightly slapped the older woman across the face, causing her to crumple onto the ground unconscious.

Trunks carefully picked her up just as 18 lifted into the air. "Finally, some peace." 18 commented sarcastically before flying off to the direction of their abode.

Trunks looked at Chi Chi's weather-beaten face, feeling a pang of sadness and regret. _I hope you can forgive me, Gohan._

Trunks sighed as he flew into the air, with Chi Chi in his arms bride-style.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"17's behaviour seemed to change slightly, opting for less lethal methods than outright killing."

"Interesting. It seemed to me that the experiment is more and more of a success. Although more observation is requires, I'm convinced that the result wouldn't disappoint me. Now, with a new option to achieve world domination open to me, chances are my dreams are rapidly becoming a reality. If one plan fails, we could always fall back to the second one. Aren't I a genius?"

"Of course, sir."

"I have programmed you well. If all goes well, soon, ha ha, the world would tremble at the mention of my name. 17 and 18 would be the least of their problem by then."


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Okay, so where the fuck do we dump this bitch?"

Trunks flinched slightly under the icy glare and venomous voice of the blonde android. 18 sat on the living room sofa, her posture stiff and straight and her arms crossed over her chest.

She was definitely not in a cheery mood.

Then again, when is she ever in a good mood? Most of the time when Trunks saw her, she was either screaming at him like a spoiled child and glaring him as if he had killed her favourite pooch in cold blood (something he doubt he would ever do, even to 18) or she would just act as a mannequin and stared emotionlessly at him without saying a word. Trunks felt no humanly warmth emitting from her, instead she seemed to absorb all the heat from the room, leaving forlornness and solitude in the room.

Trunks dearly missed his mother and Gohan already. Their smiles and encouraging words can even light up the darkest room and install hope in times of despair and sombreness. How they gave him the drive to continue to survive each depressing day; if it wasn't for them, Trunks would be buried either underground 6 feet deep or the rubbles of a demolished building.

So caught up in his thoughts that Trunks forgotten to give his reply until he noticed how 18's glare was imperceptibly intensifying.

"Oh! Eh…we could allocate her to the sof-" No sooner had the words left his mouth when 18 leaped to her feet and grabbed the collar of his shirt, her action so sudden that Trunks almost dropped the still unconscious Chi Chi in surprise.

18's eyes bulged comically as she held onto his collar with a steely grip. Trunks would at the least crack a smile if it wasn't for the fact that she looked as if she would ripped his intestines out.

"NO! Look at her! She is so dirty and …smells like shit! From her looks, it is as if she hadn't been bathing since we first appeared a decade ago! If you DARE put her on MY sofa, I wi-"

"Ok ok, I get it! She wouldn't be on the sofa." Trunks swiftly raised his hands up in defeat and gave 18 a cheeky smile. 18 looked slightly confused by his action. Apparently, 17 must have been hard to negotiate

"Hey, there is a spare room upstairs, right? So let's just put her there." Trunks suggested, to which 18 nodded her head warily, her icy blue eyes drilled right into his.

"Fine. But you have to feed her and clear her shit because this is YOUR idea and the spare room has no toilet." 18 gave a triumphant smirk as she turned and walked to her room, leaving Trunks gaping in shock and disbelief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he placed the frail woman on the mattress, Trunks absently swiped a few stray hair from her pale face. Chi Chi definitely looked much more calm and relaxed compared to her earlier frenzied mood.

Pulling a mouldy blanket that was collecting dust at one corner of the dim-lit room, Trunks bend forward to Chi Chi's ears, his-17's black hair brushing gently on her delicate cheek in the process of doing so.

"Sorry for not seeing you so often, Chi-Chi. I'm sorry for your loss. At that time, I was a mere baby and did not understand what had happened. And when I grew up, I never had the chance to meet you face to face anymore. But now, under this strange and unexpected circumstance, I wished express my sorrow for the death of your husband. I never meet him before, but from the fascinating stories told by my mother, I can tell he was a great man. Don't worry, I'm not going to let either of these bastards harm you."

Wiping off a tear from his eyes with his sleeved arms, Trunks heard the shrill voice of 18 yelling for him to get his ass down now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks did not question where they were heading to. Firstly, from the tone 18 spoke, 17 is supposed to know what she meant. Secondly, he didn't want 18 to give him the evil eye; it's really not helping him deal with the bizarre situation he was currently in. So he decided to shut his trap and just follow behind the android, at the same time wondering where did the real 17 went.

If he was in 17's body, what chances are there that 17 was residing in his body. He first thought if that when he met Gohan in 17's body and though he tried to cast that thought out of his mind, it hung onto him relentlessly, like a leech. Trunks crossed his fingers (and toes) that 17 had not already vaporized his mother with a ki blast or kill Gohan in his sleep. Since he-17 is an android, he could sense their ki to find out about their wellbeing. Until he decide to pay Capsule Corp a visit, he would be worrying about them a quite some time.

"We are here." 18 announced, an almost undetectable tingle of melancholy in her otherwise monotonous voice.

Both of them landed on a familiar grassy hill. It only took a moment for Trunks to recognize it as the hill he saw in the photo. As in the photo, a small city can be seen at a distance away from it.

As Trunks' eyes darted to and fro, puzzled at the significance of this hill, 18 strolled to the cliff overlooking the city and plopped herself there, allowing her legs to dangle there. By then, it was already evening. The sun slipped silently behind the horizon, trying to hide its blushing face, yet doing so slowly as if peeking to see if anyone was observing it descent. A faint glow of red lit up the darkening sky, obviously losing to the darkness that would soon envelope the heavens.

A sigh escaped from 18's lips as a breeze whipped a few stray hairs off her beautiful face, her body slouching as she placed her hands behind to support herself. Looking at 18 like that admiring the gorgeous sunset, Trunks felt a mixture of wonderment and sadness washed over him. Wonderment at why a murderous, psychotic android would spent her time getting a kick out of seeing sunsets and the reason for choosing this particular spot. Sadness because it reminded him of the time when he was younger. Back then, the androids weren't as destructive as they were now, so he, Gohan and Bulma would sometimes sit at the front porch staring at the sunset. Bulma would point to the night sky and tell him stories about his father and who he was (of course she censored some parts of the gory details for young Trunks), where he came from and how they met each other and fell in love ( or how Bulma fantasized it to be ). When the androids began randomly striking at night, their luxury of sunset watching went up in smokes.

As Trunks stood cross-armed behind 18, he decided to poke the inside of his-17's subconscious. If there were parts of 17's identity remaining inside that prevented him from killing 18, there should be some hidden memories. Squeezing his eyes shut, Trunks poured in all his mental strength, trying to search for anything useful, any-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_*******! Hurry up! Mommy is going to be mad at us if she found out we have forgotten about the time!" The dark haired boy, about 8 years old, yelled at his twin sister as the both of them sprinted down the barren hill where they had been playing._

_The blonde-haired girl, her chubby legs running as fast as it could, panted. "It's all your fault, ******! You were supposed to keep watch of the time! If Mommy scold us, I'm going to tell her that!"_

_The boy sighed in exasperation, adjusting the ball he held under his right arm. It's bad enough that his sister was a tattletale, but she seemed so honest to their mother that she would believe everything she would say, resulting in countless of troubles he encountered._

_Ignoring his sister's remarks, the boy dashed through the entrance of the city. It shouldn't be long arrive back home now, their house was located at the outermost of the city. Now all he needed was an excuse so to lighten the sentence or maybe, if he was lucky enough, declared 'innocen-'_

_The boy skidded to a sudden stop, his sister crashing into him from behind. The ball fell from his grip and bounced onto the bumper of a police car. "********, what are you doing!? We have to get ho-" The girl stopped her rant as she stared wide-eyed at the rolls of police tape surrounding their abode. The fact that there were police cars and also a large crowd people around didn't ease the sense of dread in both the children. _

_Amid the flashing lights from the police cars and the hushed whispers of the onlookers, the children spotted their neighbour, Mrs****, sobbing in front of 2 police officers. Immediately the children rushed over to them._

"_Mrs*****, what's going on? Why are there so many people? Where's Mommy and Daddy?" The boy asked innocently as he tugged at the woman's coat. Both officers gave each other worried glances as the woman looked at them mournfully._

"_Your parents…" the woman blew her nose, trying to compose herself. "You…"_

"_What's wrong, Mrs****?" the girl asked fearfully._

"_There was a sound of …. A 'bang', in your house half an hour ago. It appeared that there was a thief who managed to sneak into your house and he…he hurt your parents really bad, really b-b-ad, r-r-really b-b-bad, r-r-rea-"_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks snapped out from his trance with a gasp, stumbling a little from the shock of what he had seen. Taking a deep breathe to compose himself as he tried to fathom what he just saw. After a while of silence, he treaded quietly to the motionless form of 18. Standing behind her, he asked, with a heavy heart.

"Is there something about this place that attracts you?"

Without turning around, she replied solemnly, "I don't know, it's just…that feeling of familiarity…Don't you feel it too?" "

"Yeah…yes I do."

With that, Trunks took a seat beside 18 and the both of them continued to watch the sunset wordlessly as the last ray of light faded to obscurity.


	10. Chapter 10

10

_Trunks stared hopelessly at his tormentors, lying belly-first on the gavel. The blood from the cut on his forehead had gotten into his eyes, blurring his vision, but not enough to completely obstruct 17's sneering face._

_The raven-haired android stood a few feet away from Trunks, leaning causally on a lamppost that somehow miraculously managed to escape the destruction caused by the titanic fight between the 2 androids and him unscathed. 17 gave the lavender-haired boy a malicious smile as he watched delightedly at Trunks' struggle to get back on his feet._

_"__Come on, brat! Get back on your feet and stop us! Don't you want to be the hero and save these weaklings from the big, bad androids?" 17 taunted, pushing himself from the lamppost and began strolling towards the fallen half Saiyan, whistling a fine tune. All around them, buildings shagged like crumbling sentinels, flames erupting from any opening they could find and hungrily licking at anything they could burn. The fire had spread so far and wide throughout the city, that any outsider observing the city at a safe distance would utter the first word that come to their mind with pure horror._

_Inferno._

_"__Please…Let them go…Take me instead…" Trunks rasped as he painfully brought himself up, his face straining from the effort. However, he could only manage 2 steps before collapsing face-first on the ground. He tried to lift himself up again, but to no avail._

_"__You mean them?" 17 asked in mock innocence as he jerked his thumb behind him. There, a family of 4 huddled tightly together, all of them shivering in fear at the imposing figure of 18 who stood beside them. 18 did not seemed to acknowledge the existence of the family, instead focusing her attention on the family's baby cuddling in her arms._

_"__Coochi coochi," 18 cooed as she gently poked the cubby baby, much to the delight of the baby who screamed joyfully, its bright and cheerful laugh a stark contrast to the bleak surrounding._

_"__I will count to 5. If you failed to stop us when I finished, the merry bunch we have here…let's say they will meet an unfortunate accident, if you know what I mean," 17 winked as he suggestively slid his index finger across his throat, providing Trunks more than enough hints of the family impending doom._

_"__1…"_

_"__Wait…"_

_"__2…"_

_"__Kill me…"_

_"__3…"_

_Trunks gritted his teeth as he tried to numb the pain shooting through his legs._

_"__4…"_

_His body tensed, preparing for the right moment to strike._

_"__5-"_

_"__YARRGHH!" Trunks gave a war-like cry as he lunged himself desperately onto 17 in a half-hearted attempt to bring him down. Needless to say, 17 swatted him aside as if he was nothing more than an annoying fly. As Trunks landed heavily on the ground for the umpteenth time, 17 shook his head in mock disappointment._

_"__Pity, Blondie did a much better job than you. Well, I'm a man of my words, so 18, if you would please do the honour…" 17 turned to address his sister._

_18 smirked. "Just as I am beginning to like this little fellow here." With hesitation, 18 grasped the unsuspecting baby's neck and twisted it violently, earning her an audible crack._

_The cries of anguish and terror from the rest of the family was untimely cut short when 18's ki blast enveloped them, instantly disintegrating them to nothingness._

_For Trunks, time seemed to slow down to a snail pace. He watched as 18 casually released her hold on the dead baby. He watched the dust fluttered in the air as the body struck the ground. He watched the baby's lifeless eyes stared back at him, as though expressing his confusion and disbelief at this inanimate state he was now experiencing._

_He could only watch, helpless to do anything._

_"__Why…" he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "Why kill them? They posed no threat. They could stand up against you. That's my role. So why kill them…?"_

_17 let out a sigh and kneeled beside the shocked half-Saiyan, placing a comforting hand on his dust-caked shoulder while his sister kicked the powdery remains of the recently-deceased family with a bored expression._

_"__Trunks, Trunks…you gullible little bastard. You said so yourself. They posed no threat. If they can't put up a fight to entertain us, what's the point of having them around other than target practice? But you, you and Blondie are Godsend to us. You two helped keep life from being too mundane. We will fight each other, and we will also be the victors while the 2 of you have a taste of dirt. A vicious cycle…Remember that. You can't escape your fate as our toy."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

17 woke up with a start, his heart thumping violently in his chest, cold sweat pouring down his forehead. It took him a few minutes to calm down. Whatever nightmare he had must have been terrifying, for 17 prided himself to be fearless. As he was taking in deep breaths. He felt a tinge of regret and shame mixed in the cauldron of emotions he was experiencing, which felt alien to him.

_Relax, 17. It is probably that weakling's psyche must be affecting you tremendously. _17 comforted himself, yet he could shake the unease that there was something more to that.

A quick glance to the clock at his tableside informed him it was 3:46 am. Smiling devilishly, 17 slipped out of his cot, 17 glided stealthily out of Trunk's room and down the stairs to the basement, where the 'famed' time machine was stored.

Turning on the lights, 17 was momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness. When he regained his vision while cursing under his breathe, he was awestruck at the exotic creation.

Among the clutter of machinery slewed on the floor, the time machine loomed ominously over 17. It was about 3 times his height, tediously supported by 4 stick-supports. It egg-shaped body was sickly yellow and there was a Multiplex dome mounted on its top to complete the picture.

Truly a marvellous sight to behold. 17 would have appreciated it more if it wasn't created to end his and his sister's reign of terror.

17 stroked the surface of the time machine, feeling the warmth leaving his fingers and seeking the comfort of the time machine's coolness. 17 pondered at the dilemma he faced. On one hand, he could easily destroy the machine with a flick of his finger and ensure that he and 18 can continue to rule this planet. On the other hand, when do you usually come across a freaking time machine?! Who knows what chaos and carnage he and his sister could cause in other time periods and maybe face off the Z-gang a second time. This time, he would not end their life swiftly, but slowly torture them until they beg for mercy and plead him to end their pathetic lives. And there is that long overdue fight with Son Goku…

Giddy with joy, 17 continued to stroke the time machine feverishly, grinning sinisterly.

"You and I are going to be the best of friends…I promise."

Transfixed on the mechanical beauty in front of him, 17 paid no attention to a figure hiding behind the doorway, silently observing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Unknown

2 figures walked smartly down the dim-lit and claustrophobic metal corridor. The air here was so stale with age that it was almost impossible not to gag at the strong musty smell, yet the 2 figures seemed to be unaffected by it at all. One of them was a short and stout man while his companion was a giant, his head nearly touching the ceiling. Both had a stoic expression on their face and marched without saying a word to each other. The sound of their footsteps resonated in the closed space, giving a spooky vibe to this tunnel.

At last, they came upon a large steel-reinforced door. Pushing the right buttons on the keypad beside the door, the 2 mysterious figures entered into the room within as the door groaned and squeaked with effort.

The room was pitch black; anyone inside would be unable to see their hands even if they placed it right in front of their face. This appeared not to have troubled the 2 figures, who retained their deadpan expression as they waited for their master's command.

From the darkness, a voice spoke solemnly.

"Have each of you fulfilled your mission?"

"Affirmative."

The voice let out a sinister chuckle, though it sounded more like a sound made by an exhausted horse.

"Excellent. For too long have those 2 reign over the world as its supreme masters, denying me of my goals for a decade. But no more. Listen, my loyal servants, and listen carefully. I have changed my plans slightly. Instead of tomorrow night, phase 2 shall begin in a week time. Once I acquired the perfect body and the time machine, my dreams of world domination shall come true!"

The voice's maniacal laughter echoed the tenebrous room, while the 2 figures remained unfazed by the laughter, as they began processing the new information provided by their master.


	11. Chapter 11

11

17 couldn't sleep.

Every now and then, he would toss and turn on the dusty rickety bed, trying in vain to make himself comfortable. If it wasn't pathetic enough that he could not be active forever in this body, he was also 'vulnerable' to the bed bugs that persistently tormented him.

Finally, unable to take the constant biting of the bugs, 17 got up of bed and threw his pillow to the mirror in the bathroom in frustration, causing in to crack slightly.

_How did that brat ever survived sleeping on this…this piece of shit for a decade? _17 mused as he rubbed his tired eyes drowsily. Entering the bathroom and staring at his-Trunks bedraggled appearance, 17 began to missed his old home, the comfortable bed he hardly used and took for granted, the fresh smell of his home furniture compared to this house musky one, and even his sister's nagging. The sense of nostalgia almost brought a tear to his eyes.

Almost.

Shaking off the lingering effects of sleeping, 17 crept out of Trunks' room, as silent as a mouse. Satisfied that no one in the house was awake due to his mini tantrum, 17 descended down the stairs, his intended destination clear as day in his mind.

Bulma's lab.

During the day, Bulma toiled in her lab building the time machine. Although 17 still had doubts whether this strange apparatus would actually function, he must admit it was a sophisticated piece of machinery. Very futuristic looking.

Of course whether it would work is another matter.

Reaching the lab, 17 gently pushed open the door, his palms wet with sweat in anticipation. He had thought long and hard on what to do when he finally acquired the complete time machine. Perhaps he could travel back in time and kill the z fighters again. It will almost be a déjà vu with a little differences here and there. Maybe he could take them out one by one, take his time and see their fear slowly increasing with each death or maybe he could torture them and lost himself in their cries of agony. Music to his ears.

Admiring a piece of machine, an abnormal one to say the least, in the middle of the night is probably an unhealthy hobby, but who is there to judge him?

Smirking to himself, 17 fumbled in the darkness to switch on the lights…

And felt a hand gripped onto his tightly.

Shocked out of his mind, 17 was unable to react in time before he felt himself in the grip of 2 powerful arms, so powerful that Trunks' power dwarfed compared to it.

Just then, the light went on.

Shutting his eyes initially against the sudden glare, 17 squinted his eyes to survey the surroundings. His eyes fell upon a short and stout pale-faced man standing motionless in front of Bulma's work desk where her blueprint for the time machine was resting on.

Snapping out of his shock, 17 struggled ferociously to break free from the vice-like grip of whoever was holding him, but with no success.

"Admiring a piece of machine, an abnormal one to say the least, in the middle of the night is an unhealthy hobby, 17." The man commented in a squeaky voice as his eyes darted around the blueprint.

"Just what I need, a couple of smart ass. Who the hell are you? What are you doing here!?"

"I'm Android 19," the 'man' replied, finally breaking his state of inanimate. "No. 16 is currently attending to you."

17 looked back, shocked again. He saw the face of his assailant and something inside of him snapped.

"YOU! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU, YOU LOUS-mmmph!" 17's rant got cut short hen 16's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Now, we don't want to make a ruckus and disturbed the family of their much-needed sleep, hmm? You are probably wondering why we are here. Simply put, we are here to steal the data of the time machine so that our master can rule the world anew. And this time he will personally attend to it himself. As a wise old man once said, "If you want things to be done, you will have to do it yourself.''

"Who…who ever…build you android wannabe…must be a real dick to…give you this A.I. I never heard…of that saying…you…mmmphh!"

"Why," 19 looked surprised. "The good Doctor said so himself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"17."

Trunks looked up, adruptly stopping his caressing of Chi Chi's hair. 18 finally allowed Trunks to put Chi Chi on the sofa.

Trunks had been watching Chi Chi before 18 interrupted. Looking at the frail, feeble old woman, it was hard to draw similarities between her and the Chi Chi he saw in all the old photographs stashed in Gohan's room, those photos taken in 'The Good Old Days".

From what Gohan told him, Chi Chi used to be a strong and independent woman, able to take care of him even when worrying about Goku's life whenever he was facing threats that could possibly kill him. But now, as he gazed at the slumbering old woman before him, he often wonder if what Gohan said was true.

Just a while ago, Chi Chi came to and when she saw him staring at her, she immediately lunged at him, furiously hitting him with feeble blows and continued to moan and wail over the androids for killing her husband. It took Trunks quite a while to get her off him without hurting her and putting her to sleep by tapping on her head. 18 wasn't too happy over the loud din Chi Chi made while she was trying on new clothes upstairs and initially wanted to call off the game and kill her, but thankfully trunks managed to change her mind.

"17, we need to talk."

"Huh? Umm.., sure, what's up?" Trunks straightened himself up, wondering what's in 18's mind. She hardly ever talk to him when they were in the house. Trunks tried to read her expression but all he could see was 18 cold, hardened face that betrayed no emotion.

"Lately, I've been noticing some odd changes about you, the way you talk, the way you act. You don't participate in our games anymore. You talk all funny and gentleman-like and your plan of kidnapping someone? What do you have to say for yourself?''

"Eh… I don't see where this is going…" Trunks smiled dumbly, his heart pounding in his chest, thoughts whizzed around in his mind in a chaotic mess."

"Save it," 18 said icily as she crossed her arms. "I know your little secret."


	12. Chapter 12

12

_Years ago…_

_Young Trunks stood horrified at the scene before him. Even at such a tender age, he still can understand that something bad had happened._

_He and his mother had entered the devastated city of Nicky town in search of Gohan. They only reached the town half an hour after the carnage caused by the androids had stopped. Knowing the mind-set of the androids after living under their reign of terror for at least a decade, the androids can be unpredictable at times and return back to the areas they destroyed just to give a 'surprise' to any poor fool who thought the storm had passed and it was safe to return to that area, although they seldom did this._

_As Bulma frantically called out Gohan's name and searching left and right amongst the debris, Trunks stared wide- eyed at the chaos in front of him. Cars that were' lucky' laid battered and smoking; those which were unfortunate to be in the path of the androids' wrath became melted hunks of metal. Buildings laid collapsed like dead giants and the smoke in the air smelled… foul (Trunks didn't know how to describe it at that time; now he would have said it smelled like death). And the bodies… Oh Kami, the bodies…_

_Trunks absent-mindedly stepped on a severed arm, squealing in shock and shrinking back when he realised what he had done. As he tried desperately to rub the blood of his shoes on the ground and avoiding to look at the arm again, he began to regret his decision to come here in the first place. He begged his mother to allow him to follow her despite her constant warning how 'kids unfriendly' the place was. At that time, he felt that he was brave enough to face whatever lies in the ruined town, but upon seeing first-hand the mayhem, he was having second thoughts._

_"__Gohan!" his mother cry of joy interrupted his train of thought. He turned to see Bulma trying in vain to lift a heavy shard of concrete on top of an unconscious Gohan. "Let me help, mother." Trunks volunteered and quite easily removed the concrete, wincing as he saw Gohan's battered body. The bruises covered almost half of his body and the dark red blood seeping from his wounds._

_As Bulma gently dragged Gohan from his 'resting' place, grunting while doing so, Trunks gazed at the sun setting in the bright red sky as a tear slipped from his eye._

_"__Why?"_

_"__Sorry?" Bulma panted._

_"__Why does this happen to us? Why?"_

_"__Trunks…I…guess its nature course. There's nothing we can change about that…"_

_"__But does it has to be this way, mother? Does it?"_

_Bulma bowed her head, trying not to let Trunks see the tears welling up in her eyes. A calm breeze swept through her head like fingers combing her messy green hair._

_"__All I can say, my son…It shouldn't have been."_

_Xxxxxxxx_

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up."

17 groaned. His head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer (figuratively, since such weapons doesn't hurt him in real life). As he opened his beady eyes, he saw both Gohan and Bulma in front of him, with Bulma crouching down and looking at him with concern.

_How sickening._

It was then he realised he was lying on the white tiles of the laboratory floor. Immediately sitting in shock, he stared at the floor with dumb wonderment.

"Care to explain why you are sleeping here, Trunks? Is your bed full of bed bugs?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

Immediately the night's event came rushing back to him: Him sneaking to the lab, the old and new androids stealing the blueprints of the time machine and the revelation of…

_No, it can't be. I killed him, I'm sure of it._

"None of us are getting any younger Trunks." Bulma frowned, standing up.

"Oh sorry. I just came down for a midnight snack. Guess it was too dark and I accidentally entered the wrong room and slipped, knocking my head on the floor."

"Why didn't you on the lights?" Gohan questioned.

"Must have slipped from my drowsy mind." 17 replied as innocently as he could.

Bulma slapped the back of his head. "Don't ever scare me like that, OK!?" she screamed.

"Yeah, sure _mom_." 17 gritted his teeth. _I'm so tempted to snap that neck of yours…_

Gohan, however, continued to stare at 17 suspiciously, arms crossed, as though he was suspecting something. 17 didn't like that look at all. 18 always gave him that look whenever he lied about not messing up her clothes in her wardrobe.

"What?" 17 snapped.

"Nothing." Gohan replied coolly as he unfolded his arms and walked out of the room. "Do you want to train after breaksfast?"

17 smirked. "Sure, why not. Oh yeah," he turned to Bulma, who appeared to begin voicing out her disapprover of the training. "How long is the time machine going to be completed?"

Bulma raised her eyebrows as she turned and study the nearly completed time machine. "Well, give or take… a week or so." 17 frowned. A week seemed so long, especially waiting for a time machine, for Kami's sake, to be finished. He's not a patient person. He gave a quick glance at a old clock hanging on the wall. 0745.

"Come on, Trunks, let's get breakfast." Gohan waved 17 along when all of a sudden, the radio on the workbench blared out: "This is live from Salt city. The androids have started attacking the city…"

Bulma sighed. "Guess there is no stopping you 2, huh?"

"Sorry, Bulma, we have to, no matter how futile it may be." Gohan said firmly.

"Just…bring Trunks back safely ok?"

"You have my word. Come on Trunks."

17 smirked darkly._ Looks like me on you are finally going to have a little talk, Trunks. I will deal with you, somehow. Then, I want to see if Gero is really still alive…I would love to kill that bastard again._

_Xxxxxxx_

_10 years before the arrival of the Androids_

_Those cold blue eyes._

_She struggled against her restraint for Kami knows how many hours, never forgetting the eyes of the doctor as he gleefully inject a sleeping drug into her brother while 16 wheeled her out of the operating room in a gurney ._

_Those cold blue eyes._

_She looked up, seeing the eyes of the giant android calmly watching her futile struggling with seemingly no interest. She wanted to scream at him, call him a colorful range of names, but her throat felt as dry as a desert, having nothing to drink while she wasted her life away lying on the gurney. Trying to think of happy thoughts, but none came. After all, what's there happy to think about? She was an orphan since she was young, living a tough life in the streets with her brother, forced to do degrading tasks just to survive. They found hope when they joined the Red Ribbon Army, finally having a comfortable place to sleep, no more worrying about their next meal and having a sense of purpose in life: world domination._

_To be honest, they didn't really care for world domination, but it does have its appeal. After all, they had been pushed around and mistreated by others, having no means to defend themselves. Always look down on, spit on and are everyone's favourite punching bag. Well, no more. Once the world is the Red Ribbon Army's, no one is going to disrespect them anymore._

_Or so they thought._

_All that became a dream once the young Goku annihilated the entire army. They couldn't believe how such an insignificant young boy could take down waves after waves of trained soldiers; it's almost ludicrous. A boy, for Kami's sake, A BOY._

_By some miracle, the 2 of them managed to avoid meeting Goku and escaped, alongside with Dr Gero who they happened to be with when Goku attacked. A mistake, seeing how after they escaped to a secret base hidden in the mountains they were subjected to the constant mad ramblings of the Doctor: something about a plan to use androids to destroy Goku when they had already seen the failure of Android 8. After years of sitting around the base doing nothing while the Doctor worked on something in his secret lab, the twins decided enough is enough. They planned to roam around the world and give up the world domination plan of theirs. Hell, they were so young back then, so gullible to be influenced by the sweet promises by Commander Red and having dreams of grandeur. By their late teens going to early twenties, however, they did a reality check and felt that such plan would not work. So they resigned._

_Or tried to. She admit, she didn't expect Gero to actually construct 16, so she was taken by surprise when the android grabbed them from behind. And the rest is history._

_She stopped struggling, finally accepting the futility of her attempts. She shivered slightly under the air conditioner in the room, wearing nothing but a white hospital gown. She had no idea what the crazy doctor was planning to do to her, but it's definitely not good._

_Suddenly, the door swung open and the Doctor strolled out, his surgeon outfit drenched in blood. Her eyes bulged as she watched him remove the bloody latex gloves from his hands, his face stone-cold._

_"__What…what did you do to xxxxx?" She croaked._

_Doctor Gero ignored her as he slipped on another pair of gloves, sighing as he did so. "So much work to do…Fitting the parts in both of your bodies will take so long, so tedious. Then the reprogramming will take quite a while…so much to do…but I can't stop now…for the glory of the army…"_

_He took out a similar needle from the metal tray and walked towards her, those eyes watching her, looking at her terror-striken face, taking delight in what he saw._

_"__What are you…doing?" her lips trembled as she spoke._

_"__Explaining it to you would be pointless, seeing how no one can understand my supreme intelligence, especially a ruffian like you." The Doctor calmly said as he squeezed out the air bubbles in the needle_

_He stopped short in front of her and seemed to study her with great interest. "You have the same eyes as your brother: cold, blue eyes. Very beautiful, indeed."_

_"__Go to hell."_

_"__After you, my dear." He smiled as he stick the needle into her arm and the blissful blackness erased all her fears._

_Xxxxxxx_

_3 hours before the Android attack on Salt city_

18 sat at the edge of her favourite cliff, sulking as the inhabitants of the city below slept ignorant to the danger above them. Actually, they did not need to worry; 18 had no intention of blowing the city up. She just came here to think and to get away from 17 for a while.

Her mind wandered back at the events that transpired just a short time ago. 18 had been suspicious about 17's abnormal behaviour: how he seemed to lose interest in destroying cities, how he, if he actually participated in their games, would just shoot at abandoned buildings. Also his attitude made a radical change. The 17 she knew was a bad-mouthing prankster, but now, he seemed so much more…polite? Nervous? Of what? The way he talked was also different. 17 always talked confidently but now he kept stammering, as though he was afraid to screw up something. But what?

Those questions plagued 18 until the kidnapping incident. 17 never let any potential victims live, so it shocked her when he suggested the idea. She decided to play along, to see what he was up to.

And she saw it. How 17 looked at Chi Chi with concern, those cold blue eyes no longer cold anymore. She came to the conclusion that 17 must have been lonely after spending so much quality time with her that he felt…bored with her. That's explained why he stopped killing people and had Chi Chi in the house; so he had someone else to talk to.

When 17 showed fear in his eyes when 18 told him she knew his secret, she thought she hit the jackpot and that her fear was real. But after she told him what she thought he was doing, she saw how he sighed in relief and assured her that that was untrue. She wanted to believe him, but given his actions and how 17 always jokes around…

18 tucked a loose strain of hair as she watched the sun slowly poked his head from the horizon. They said androids can't feel tired. Physically, true, but mentally…that's a different story.

_I hope 17 can get himself together…_18 thought moodily when she caught sight of 2 flying objects speeding over the city.

_Goldie and the brat? No it can't be them. They aren't early birds. So who the hell are they?_

18 watched the 2 objects heading to the mountainous region and without thinking, took off after them.

Xxxxxx

After a short flight, 18 spotted the 2 objects descending down to a cave on a mountain. 18 studied them as they walked stiffly into the cave from a distance. One of them is practically a giant and he looked somewhat familiar, but the short one brought no recognition. 18 floated for a while before descending to the cave as well. There she saw 2 giant metal doors guarding the cave's inside.

_2 metal doors in a mountain? Reminded me of some dead doctor roasting in Hell. _18 smirked and was contemplating whether to blow down the door when she heard voices behind it.

Pressing her ear against the door, 18 caught snippets of the conversation inside.

"-put up a fight, delaying us." A squeaky voice spoked.

"Damn 17 and 18 (18 smiled)! If I had better things to work with back when I constructed you, you would have defeated him easily, especially in that form. But I digress, the job is still done, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Let me see them…hmmm, Ms Brief is a genius, I have to admit, for coming up with a plan to build a time machine (18's eyes widen with disbelief). Still, she took so long to build it. Given the… resources I have down, I estimate that I will complete it in 3 days time!"

18 staggered back in shock. A time machine! A freaking time machine! Is that even possible? 18 thought of blowing down the doors, but decided against it. If she did, whoever constructing the time machine would most likely refuse to build it for her. 18 pressed her ear on the door again, but there was nothing.

_3 days time, a time machine is that easy to construct? Who is this guy anyway?_ 18 dismissed these questions away. The truth will be revealed in 3 days time, when she will burst into the room with 17 and travel back into time to who knows when. That if 17 can 'behave' himself and the person behind the doors wasn't pulling her legs. If he is, 18 swore he will know the true meaning of pain.

Levitating in the air, 18 shot off to the direction of home.


	13. Chapter 13

13

_A few years ago…_

_"__That's the androids?" an 11 year old Trunks asked, staring wide-eyed at the 2 figures below them._

_Both Trunks and Gohan had just arrived at the desolated city after the radio blared out the news of the androids attack on that city. After receiving Bulma's reluctant consent and having to make countless of promises to make sure Trunks wouldn't be in danger, the 2 of them flew at breakneck speed to the city and arrived just in time to see that the androids rampage was coming to an end._

_Trunks couldn't believe it. It was the first time he saw the androids and to be honest, he was a little disappointed. In the past, whenever he witnessed his mother tend a battered and bloodied Gohan in their living room, he always imagined that the androids would be hulking, faceless metal beings of destruction with wires exposed and an appearance that would be truly terrifying. From what he was seeing, it appears that he had stretched his imagination way too much._

_A raven-haired boy wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and a bright orange bandana was twirling a pistol with his right hand, smirking. Beside him, a girl with black shirt and long striped sleeves and wearing a blue denim jacket was sitting crossed-legged on a large piece of slab and having her head resting on her left hand, a bored expression on her face._

They sure looked like normal harmless teenagers, _Trunks thought to himself as Gohan turned to look at him sternly._

_"__Yes." He said quietly, giving a quick glance at the androids before returning his attention to the young boy. "I know they don't look much, but appearance can be deceiving. They may look like teenagers, but they have the mind of a cold, ruthless killer. Don't look down on them."_

_Trunks nodded his head slowly as he turned his head to watch the androids. He knew that he was getting corky, but he had a feeling that the amount of training Gohan gave him would be enough to stop them. They didn't look that powerful, right? Before he knew it, Gohan's warning slipped out of his mind._

_The boy stopped twirling his pistol and fired it at a seemingly random direction. Less than a second later, an ear-piercing scream could be heard from the distance._

_Blowing the tip of his gun, the boy smirked proudly. "And that's how you kill someone with style. You should try it too and maybe you wouldn't be so dull in your killings, unlike me."_

_"__Whatever, show-off." The girl rolled her eyes irritably._

_A loud 'thud' caught the attention of the androids as they whirled their heads to find the source of the noise._

_Both Gohan and Trunks landed a few feet away from the devilish androids. Gohan was clearly furious, his body trembling from the rage boiling inside him, his hands curled into tight balls. Trunks was still feeling shocked at the cold hearted comment made by the boy of the murder of the unknown man. _How could anyone be so evil? _He thought as both sadness and anger filled his body._

_"__You bastards!" Gohan screamed at the androids, causing the boy to laugh. "Oh hey, Blondie. Nice of you to join the party. Did you see my perfect shot?" The boy's gaze fell onto Trunks, "And who's the brat there? Your son?"_

_"__Nonsense, 17. He's too young to have a child." The girl said with an annoyed tone, but her interest was clearly piqued and she jumped off from the slab._

_"__Trunks, stay back and no matter what, don't engage them." Gohan leaned slightly to Trunks and whispered to him. Trunks stared at Gohan in shock. "But Gohan! I am supposed to help you! We trained together so I can be strong enough to defeat them!" The sound of footsteps approaching snapped them out of their bickering._

_"__So, are we going to fight or what? Some of us are no getting younger." The boy mocked as he crossed his arms. Gohan gave Trunks a hard stare before powering up to his Super Saiyan form. Trunks stared at Gohan in awe, watching his black hair turned blonde and seeing his aura getting stronger and brighter. _Man, if only I could reach this form…

_After finishing the powering up, Gohan tackled into the boy, launching them into the sky. But they didn't get far, considering how the boy used his energy to stop the ascension. He grabbed Gohan's hair and gave him an uppercut, sending him flying into the air. Gohan managed to stop and steady himself and anticipating the boy to teleport behind him, turned around just in time to catch his joined fists that was to knock him to the ground. Gripping the boy's fist tightly, Gohan gave multiple kicks to his stomach before he managed to break free and caught his leg. "Sayonara, sucker." The boy smirked as a huge ball of ki appeared from his hand. Before Gohan could react, the boy blasted the ki at his face, letting go of his leg as he did so, sending Gohan flying into a building and causing it to collapse._

_The boy flew over the collapsed building, his eyes scanning the debris to seek out the blonde-haired warrior. A ball of ki suddenly burst out from the debris, heading towards him. The boy calmly moved one side to dodge it, but the attack was just a distraction for Gohan to have enough time to emerge from the debris and landing a powerful blow to the boy's face, sending the surprised android into another building._

_Gohan floated in the air for a short while, wiping the sweats on his forehead and catching his breath. He knew the androids would never feel tired and tried to regain as much stamina as possible before he flew towards the collapsed building._

_Trunks watched the spectacular fight apprehensively and anxiously. "Come on, Gohan, you can do it…" Trunks clutched his fists as he silently rooted for his master._

_"__Do you honestly think he can win?" A feminine voice interrupted Trunks. Surprised, he turned his head to see the girl standing just in front of him, her hands on her hips._

_"__AH!" Trunks scrambled back, his heart nearly skipped a beat. To have a murderous android appearing beside him without him knowing was an experience Trunks did not want to repeat. "How…how did you do that!? I can't sense your ki!"_

_The girl gave a light chuckle as she strolled towards the terrified boy, obviously enjoying Trunks' fear. "Didn't Blondie tell you that we androids have no ki to detect? How forgetful he is! Now, tell me, who are you, kid? You don't look like him, so I doubt you are his brother and obviously not his son."_

_Trunks slipped into a fighting stance. "Don't think you can get anything out of me because you are a girl, android! I will defeat you!" he yelled, trying to sound braver than he really was, his earlier confidence had evaporated. To be honest, Trunks didn't see any females before other than his mother; he didn't have the opportunity for social interaction and frankly, looking at her, Trunks felt she was…pretty? Well, she was quite good-looking, except for those emotionless eyes. They really creeped him out._

_The girl stared at him, her mouth wide-opened in surprise, before she burst out laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You are a funny one, brat. Since you amused me, I won't hurt you now but subsequently, no Miss Nice Guy." The girl said as her laughter subsided. "And I do hate people calling us 'androids'. Blondie here," she pointed at Gohan, who was trying to block the barrage of punches and kicks from the boy in the air, "always calls us that, even after we told him out names when we first appeared."_

_"__You have names?" Trunks dropped his fighting pose, his wonderment overriding his fear._

_"__Of course, idiot. I'm 18, and my brother is -"18 was cut short as she twisted her head to one side to avoid getting hit from a powerful ki blast, which exploded into a building. "Damn it, 17! Can you watch where you are shooting?!" 18 screamed, waving a fist in the air._

_"__Did you say something, 18?" 17 shouted back as he easily dodged the barrage of punches from Gohan._

_"__Arrgh! Sometimes he acts like a child, so annoying! He could have ruined my clothes!" 18 caught sight of Trunks staring at her strangely and tried unsuccessfully to calm down. "What?!"_

_"__Uhh…you have numbers for names? Did your parents ran out of options or something?" Trunks quickly covered his mouth. He heard how aggressive the androids were and did not want to see 18's bad side considering how strong she was._

_"__Parents?" 18 seemed to expression changed. A sad frown appeared on her face and her eyes seemed to soften, as if she remembered something painful in the past. But it only lasted for a second and her frown turned into a mischievous smile and her eyes became emotionless once more._

_"__You must've meant Dr Gero. That old bastard have as much imagination as a toad. Good thing he is burning in Hell right now."_

_Trunks' eyes widened as he understand what she meant. "You killed him…" 18 merely shrugged. "No one is going to miss him."_

_Suddenly, a deafening explosion could be heard as Gohan rocketed into the ground, causing an enomous crater. His hair began flickering from yellow to black as he tried to get up, coughing out blood in the process. But he never had the chance as 17 immediately send one foot into his back, slamming him back to the ground. With one foot on the demi-Saiyan back, 17 used the other to repeatedly stomp his head into the ground, a sadistic grin on his face._

_"__GOHAN!" Trunks screamed in terror as he quickly flew towards the fighting, but was caught by the neck by 18._

_"__Don't disturb them, brat. Let 17 have his fun. Besides, you are no match for him." 18 said calmly, turning a squirming Trunks around so he could face her._

_"__SCREW YOU!" Trunks cried as he used all his energy to place a well-aimed kick into 18 face. Seeing 18's head remained motionless, Trunks' anger was replaced by fear as he tentatively lifted his foot of her face._

_18's delicate face was marked with a shoeprint and seeing how her face was contorting, she was far from impressed._

_"__That." She jabbed Trunks in the stomach._

_"__Isn't." She slammed her head into Trunks'._

_"__Very." She tossed a nearly unconscious Trunks onto the ground._

_"__NICE!" 18 gave Trunks a hefty kick, sending him high into the air before landing onto the ground, forming a second crater, unconscious._

_"__Whoa, 18," 17 laughed as he stepped away from an unconscious Gohan. "Nice make up you have there! Definitely better than your previous attempts." That earned him a slap from his sister. "What did I do? I was complimenting you!" 17 tenderly rubbed the area where he was slapped._

_"__Just shut up." 18 grumbled as she began ascending to the sky._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Trunks leaned back against the hovercraft both of them stole an hour ago, watching with amazement and relief as 18 loaded tons of clothes from the clothing store they just parked in front of. While it was quite boring waiting for her fussing over the clothes there (_Was Mom like that when she was younger?)_, it at least stopped the killings for a while and giving Trunks time to think.

When 18 burst into the house, Trunks was still tendering a sleeping Chi Chi, giving him a shock. He almost expected her to lament and moan how soft he was becoming, but thankfully, it didn't happen. Strangely, she seemed to be in a rather joyful mood, though no amount of prying could loosen her lips.

Trunks sighed as he rubbed his cool forehead, wishing he could be back in his own body. It was getting more and more difficult to act as 17 as the days went by, considering 18's suspicious glances at him now and then. And he missed the company of Gohan and his mother…

18 finally left the store with the finally heap of clothes and placed them carefully beside the stacks of clothes in the car. "Are you seriously going to wear them all? Or are they going to collect dust?" Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Of course, you idiot. What, you think I'm going to start a bonfire with them?" 18 replied, annoyed. "Considering your mental instability, I have my doubts." Trunks whispered under his breath, but 18 heard it.

"What did you just say?!" She screamed as she gripped his bandana.

Before Trunks could mumble a reply, the sound of feet landing caught their attention.

To Trunks' relief, it was Gohan. Gohan scanned to area, seemingly glad that the city hasn't been destroyed, before focusing his attention on them. "Looks like playtime's over for you two!" Gohan yelled, sheer determination and anger could be seen on his scarred face.

"You again." Trunks said coolly, when actually his heart was thumping in his chest from the excitement of seeing his master after spending those days with the cold android. _I got to do something that would make 18 suspicious, but what?_

18 scowled as she stood in front of the hovercraft. "If you dare to blow up this hovercraft, you will die a painful death!" Before Gohan could say anything, a newcomer arrived at the scene. _Oh no…_Trunks' heart sank as he stared at the newcomer with dread.

It was himself.

Xxxxxxxx

17 glared at 'himself' with disgust and fury.

_Look at that bastard, giving me the dumb look! It doesn't fit my face! It's really ruining my appearance and reputation! Wait, what stupid acts did he do in my body?!_

18 looked at him with seemingly disinterest. "So you brought the-"17 didn't let her finished before tackling Trunks, sending them off flying into the distance. "YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Both 18 and Gohan watched them go with surprise and shock respectively. "Something between them I don't know about?" 18 turned to face a troubled and worried Gohan who was still gawking at the sight of Trunks rashly tackling 17.

_Trunks never acts like that! Even when facing the androids, he never rush headfirst into a battle like that! What is going on?_

_Xxxxxxx_

After getting over his shock of seeing his own self tackling him (_Do I always look like that?_), Trunks managed to stop their ascension as an idea formed in his head.

"You know, you are a godsend." Trunks commented as he pushed 17 of him, getting some space.

"What the shit are you talking about?! What did you do to me?! Answer me!" The crazed angry look on his face creeped Trunks out. 17, not waiting for an answer, launched a barrage of frenzy punches and kicks on Trunks.

_Wow, am I that slow in their eyes? I should train more, when I'm back in my own body. _Trunks noted as he calmly twisted his body slightly to avoid 17's attack. "Man, you sure are sloppy and pathetic, _Trunks."_ Trunks commented, for the first time in his life enjoying himself, especially when 17's, or 'his' face, became as red as a beetroot. "DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" 17 screamed as he landed a punch on Trunks face.

"Ow."

17 gave a swift kick to Trunk's side.

"Oomph."

17, sweating profusely, backed off. "TAKE THIS!" A strong energy beam emerged from his hand and headed towards Trunks. Trunks let out a yawn as he smacked the beam away. "Is that it?" Trunks flew towards 17, an evil smirk on his face.

17 seemed to snap out of his temporary insanity and suddenly realised how outclassed he was, something he was definitely not used to. "W-Wait…you, you wouldn't dare to hurt your own body, right?"

_Hope Mom's medical skills are good enough and having enough senzu beans._

"Who says so?" Trunks grinned, watching 17 backed off fearfully. "It's about time someone teaches you the meaning of pain.

Xxxxxxx

That was the most satisfying fight Trunks had in a long time.

Though 17 did put up a struggle mainly because of his pride, he was still no match for Trunks. He managed to dislocate his jaw and broke his arm and a few ribs. 17's scream of pain was music to his ears, though it would be much better if it was 17's own voice screaming. Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers. Though he cringed at the sight of his bloodied body. Definitely not wanting to see that again.

As he landed on the ground with 17 slumped on his shoulder, he caught sight of 18 giving an unconscious Gohan a hard slap on the face. "Was that really necessary?" Trunks winced.

18 glared at him as she let go of Gohan. "Do you know how close his ki blasts nearly hit the hovercraft?!" She then noticed 17 on his shoulder. "Oh, I see you taken care of the brat." There was a hint of relief in her voice.

_Sounds like she buy the bluff, hopefully it will lessen her suspicion._ "Of course," Trunks said, feigning arrogance as he dumped 17 ungracefully on the ground. "Do you expect any less from me?"

"Nah, just good to see you are feeling yourself again, 17. Let's go." She said as she jumped into the hovercraft.

"Sure." Trunks simply answered as he hopped into the vehicle and before long, they were heading back home.


	14. Chapter 14

14

_Three days later…_

"17."

Trunks froze, turning his head slowly away from the sleeping Chi Chi and facing 18, whose hands were on her hips. From the way she knitted her eyebrows, it was obvious she wasn't pleased with her 'brother' new behaviour.

"What's up, 18?" Trunks stood up, gently patting Chi Chi on the head. He was crossing his fingers, hoping that 18 would not make another outburst like the one 3 days ago. He was at his wits end trying to explain his behaviour without blowing his cover and the way she stared at him coldly, like the countless times she did back when he was in his own body, did not make it easier. And judging from her look, she has yet to be convinced.

18 seemed to be thinking, as though she was trying to find the best way to break the news. She remained silent for so long that Trunks was about to yell at her when she finally said calmly, "I found a time machine."

Trunks felt as though all the blood in his body had turned to ice. His heart began to beat vigorously in his chest. _How did she know about the time machine? Did she…No, no it can't be!_

Trunks gripped 18's arms and stared desperately into her eyes, which portrayed a look of surprise.

"What!? Where did you find that time machine? Where?! Tell me!" He cried frantically, unconsciously shaking the startled 18.

18 wrestled herself free from Trunks' grip by pushing him off of her, glaring at him as she rubbed her sore arms.

"Calm down 17! Jeez, I know it is a time machine, but you don't have to get your panties in a bundle like that!"

Trunks continued to stare at her, his initial shock and fear gave way to anger. Clutching his fist, he thought,_ If she dare to lay a finger on their heads, I swear, whatever psycho-bullshit left of 17's mind wouldn't be enough to blast her to Hell!_

"I found a secret hideout somewhere in the mountains and there it is being built." 18 said, eyeing Trunks warily.

A huge stone had been lifted from his chest. _Thank Kami. But, is there really a second time machine? Who could have built it? Only Mom has the blueprints for the time machine!_

"Oh…Really, nice try, 18. You almost got there. A time machine, of course! A freaking time machine! You know, I'm supposed to be the guy who makes the jokes, not the other way round. But I must admit, you got an A for effort." Trunks crossed his arms and gave a condensing smirk, trying to mimic 17's attitude.

It was worth the effort, seeing 18's jaw dropped in disbelief and how she began to tremble with rage. "You…you jerk! I am telling the truth! I heard of it from the guy inside the hideout!"

"Did you see the machine with your own eyes?" Trunks questioned.

18, knowing that this was the part of the argument she couldn't win, gritted her teeth as she lowered her head. "No…"

"So you have no solid proof." Trunks shrugged his shoulder as she began to turn his attention to Chi Chi. "Try harder ne-"

"Wait!" 18 cried, grabbing his arm. "What's the harm in finding out whether there really is a time machine or not? We got all the time in the world! We are immortals, after all." She pulled Trunks closer to her, the way she was grinning like a maniac, possibly because she was one, started to creep Trunks out. "Think about it! Instead of just destroying the same old cities again and again, we can go back in time and-"

Trunks was conflicted. He knew that he could not let either 17 or 18 to go back to the past, but at the same time, if what she said was true, then there is another party involved, possibly using the time machine for their own nefarious purpose…

"Ok, I get your drift!" Trunks interrupted 18, raising his hands in front of him. "Fine, I will follow you, but if it is all just a trick…"

"17, you hurt me. How could you doubt your own sister, hm?" 18 seemed to be trying to put on a amused smile, but it appeared demented to Trunks.

"Alright, let's go." Trunks sighed in defeat as he and 18 left the mansion, casting a final glance at Chi Chi before soaring into the sky.

"Sheez, I can't believe I actually have to convince you to do something fun."

Xxxxxxx

"The time machine is fully charged." 19 droned.

"Excellent, 19." The wizen old man emerged from his lab, gleefully rubbing his withered hands. _At long last, the world shall be mine!_

It was an unrealized dream since the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, when that…_monkey_ boy devastated the whole organisation to the point where it lost its former glory. The Doctor wanted to rebuild the Army from scratch, hoping that the 2 other surviving members of the Army would assist him to achieve his dreams of returning the organisation back to its golden days.

It's a pity they rebelled…young people these days, always changing sides with a blink of the eye, always so unreliable!

Thankfully, he had survived their last encounter, plotting and planning of what's the next step while those 2 trigger happy idiots decimated almost the whole planet. It's a blessing they held no interest in the mountainous areas…

He had initially plotted a plan to seize power from 17 and 18, but scrapped the idea when a new development came in. A time machine! Being able to travel back to a time when the Earth wasn't in such a sorry state. After all, what's the point of ruling the world if there is no one left to rule?

Eyeing at the gigantic contraption looming in front of him, the Doctor gave a sigh of satisfaction. That Brief woman really made his life easier, helping him lay out the construction of the time machine. Thanks to the vast resources and supreme intelligence, building it was a piece of cake. He had to make a few modification though, making it a 3 seated instead of 2. Still, he chided himself for not thinking of building a time machine in the first place. Would have save him from all the trouble…

"Come 16, 19. Let's-" The Doctor had just began to speak when all of a sudden, the steel doors that marked the entrance of his hideout blew apart from their hinges.

"What the hell?" He cried, waving away the smoke billowing from the explosion as both 16 and 19 took up defensive position. From the smoke emerged 2 familiar figures.

"Well, well, isn't it the good doctor," the sound of 18's mocking tone enraged and scared the Doctor at the same time. "How are you still alive? I'm pretty sure we took your head off cleanly."

"Wouldn't you like to know, my dear 18." The Doctor responded coolly, sweats dripping down his forehead,

Shifting his gaze, he caught of '17' staring at the time machine in shock and awe. Of course he would act this way, if the experiment had succeeded. Too bad the Saiyan boy is never going to know who was responsible for his bizarre condition.

18 stared at the Doctor, a small smile on her pale face. "I see your fashion sense is just as atrocious as it was back when we killed you."

"I see your behaviour is as childish as always." The Doctor rebuked, unconsciously taking a step back between his 2 other androids. His thoughts suddenly focused on the remote control the 2 of them destroyed years ago. _Curses! I forgot to build it after they destroyed my old laboratory! I would have never expected them to find my new hideout at all! I must be growing senile!_

18's eyes fell onto the 2 androids standing stiffly beside the nervous Doctor, oblivious to the fact that her 'brother' seemed to have no interest in their conversation but instead staring dumbly at the glistering time machine.

"You…" she pointed uncertainly at the stoic 16. " I swore I have seen you before…" she then pointed at 19. "But I definitely have no recollection of you."

The Doctor smirked. "These 2 are my greatest creations, the most loyal, after you have proven to me your worthlessness, fools."

His smirk vanished as soon as he saw 18 leaped into the time machine.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THAT, YOU INSOLENT BRAT! 16, 19, STOP THEM!" The Doctor screamed, madly jabbing his finger at the duo.

"Affirmative." Both androids started their attack, 16 removing his hand to fire a ki blast from his wrist while 19 fired eye beams.

18 smirked, slapping away the eye beams and catching the ki blast with her hands. "Urgh…you are quite strong, aren't ya?" she commented before tossing it to the ceiling above the trio, causing the ceiling to collapse.

The Doctor's eyes widen in horror. "Prote-"His words were drowned out by the deafening crash of the ceiling landing on him and his 2 loyal androids.

"Come on, 17!" 18 cried and '17', snapping out from his daze, leaped into the time machine.

"STOP THEM!" The Doctor screeched as 16 smashed through the rubble, firing a large ki blast at the machine.

But it was too late, before it could reach its target, a brilliant flash of light emitted from the time machine and with a snap of a finger, it vanished from this plane of existence.

Xxxxxxx

The time machine landed with a jolt, causing both Trunks and 18 to slam their heads against the Perspex casing of the time machine.

"Argh…seriously, can't Gero do anything right?" 18 groaned, rubbing her head.

"Yeah…say, how is Gero still alive? Didn't y-we killed him?" Trunks blurted out.

"I don't know…who cares, we are in the past, 17! We did it!" 18 cried out joyously as she pressed the button to open the glass casing.

"I can't believe it…" Trunks muttered. He actually allowed 18 to return to the past! He wanted to destroy the time machine at first, but in the chaos he has forgotten. Damnit! Though he still feel excited. After all, it's not like you can time travel every day.

The 2 of them stepped out of the time machine and faced…an endless sea of snow,

"What the hell? There's nothing here! What time period are we at?" 18 scowled, her hands on her hips as she stared at the barren wasteland, huffing irritably.

"If I'm not wrong, we are in Age 750…thanks to _someone." _Trunks grumbled, earning him a glare from 18. Turning his head, he spotted a large tower in the distance. "Hey, is that…"

"Muscle Tower." 18 said flatly, scanning through the data processed in her brain. "It seemed…"

Suddenly, the tower began to shake, tilting to one side. For a moment, it seemed as though it would have held on, but at last it gave a groan of defeat as the tower collapsed, creating a huge cloud of smoke and snow.

"Must be the end of the Red Ribbon Army…" 18 commented, her eyes never leaving the tower.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he began to turn to head back to the time machine. He didn't really care about the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army, he just want to head to a time period that he can warn the z fighters of the impending threat of the androids.

"Let's g-"Without warning, Trunks felt something crashed into his legs. "What the?"

Looking down, he saw 2 children, a boy and a girl around their preteens, sprawled on the snow in front of him. They were both wearing a brown uniform and shorts for the boy and skirts for the girl and a cap with the Red Ribbon army insignia on it. But what caught the attention of Trunks was how strikingly similar they resemble a younger version of 17 and 18: the black hair for the boy and the blonde hair for the girl and those blue eyes, though instead of being emotionless, they had fear and surprise printed on them. _How can this be? I thought androids are…androids, right?_

"Hey! What did you guys came from? We didn't see just now!" The boy yelled, getting on his feet unsteadily. The girl followed suit, casting a frightened glance at Trunks and 18, who just noticed the newcomers.

"Kids?" Trunks exclaimed, bending slightly to for a closer look at them. "They actually had kids on their payroll?!" 18 said nothing, an emotionless expression on her face.

"We aren't kids!" The boy yelled, all his fear evaporated as he scrambled back to his feet. He eyed the both of them cockily. "We are part of the Red Ribbon Army! That means we are tougher than any kids!"

The girl climbed to her feet, the fear still evident in her features. "Brother," she whimpered, clinging tightly onto the boy's sleeves. "I-I don't like them. They look scary…"

18 burst out laughing, suddenly leaning forward so that her face was just inches from the girl, causing her jumped back. "Tough? Seeing how your sister act in front of…_ordinary _people like us, I begged to differ, _kiddo."_

Trunks winced. It kind of reminded him how the androids always calling him brat.

"Stay back from my sister, lady!" the boy cried, pulling out a pistol from a gun holster on his belt. " I got a gun here, so I'm calling the shots!"

"Really?" 18 said with a bored expression as she lifted up her hand, a glowing purple sphere of energy floating there. "I got this."

The jaws of the boy and the girl dropped as they stared at the ball, the hand of the boy holding the gun began to tremble.

"She…she just like that monkey…" The girl uttered softly, her voice filled with dread.

Despite the trembling of his hands, the boy fired a shot at 18's face. The bullet ricocheted of her face, causing her to snort in irritation as it flew into the distance.

Xxxxxxxx

As Goku watched the collapse of Muscle Tower, he felt something small and fast hit him at the back of his head.

"OUCH!" He yelled, furiously rubbing his sore head while scanning around him.

"Is there something wrong, Goku?"

"Oh nothing, Eighter." Goku replied, still looking confused. "Thought I felt someone hit my head from behind."

Xxxxxxxx

"18-" Trunks was about to take action against 18. He wasn't going to let someone die in the past because he was unable to stop 18 from travelling back in time. Never!

But before he could reach her, the energy ball disappeared and with the sadistic smile wiped from her face, 18 fell face first onto the snow, her body twitching.

Trunks immediately crouched beside her, shaking her roughly. "18!" he cried, cringing at the sound of concern in his voice. There is no way he was really caring about her, it must be the essence of 17 lingering there.

The boy and the girl stared at the both of them, paralyzed in shock. "Hey mister, is…is she alright?"

Trunks looked up, giving the coldest glare he could managed, which wasn't that hard. " I think you should leave now."

The children appeared to ignore Trunks words, still rooted to the ground. "Are you guys….from the Red Ribbon Army?" The girl timidly asked, seemingly to just notice the RRA insignia on Trunks' shirt and on 18's denim jacket.

Trunks intensified his harshness of his glare. "Leave now. Or do you want that monkey boy to find you and kill you?"

At the mention of Goku, both of them turned their heads to the direction of the Muscle Tower. "Shit, let's get out of here!" The boy cried in terror and without a backwards glance, the both of them sprinted into the distance.

Trunks watched them disappeared into the horizon, breathing in the fresh cool air. "Never dreamed air could ever smell so good before." Trunks mumbled to himself before realizing that 18 was getting up, tenderly rubbing her head and wincing in pain.

" What's the matter, 18? The gears a little rusty?" Trunks joked.

"Shut up." 18 growled. "I don't what happen, but all of a sudden my system shut down for no reason."

"Huh. Interesting…" Trunks mused. _Wonder why…_

18 began heading towards the time machine, kicking the snow absently. "Got anything in mind on _when _we should go next?"

Trunks smirked as he got up from his kneeing position. There's one time period his mother had arranged for him and Gohan to travel back in time and after recounting the events of what happened then, he was quite well-versed on what's going to transpire at that time. The only thing he regret is not having the medicine now. Maybe Gohan will have the chance…

"How about Age 764?"


End file.
